The Trials of Life
by Kariana Kusanagi
Summary: Sequel of "Anything, Anytime, Anywhere." KuramaOC Just when things are over, they're not. Chapter 11 up!
1. Letters Across the Distance

Letters Across the Distance

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Still don't own, so you can't sue.))

Cece: Hi! This is the sequel you've been dying to read.

Yusuke: Hey! Where am I in this?

Cece: Uh, you're not in every chapter, moron.

Kurama: These are just some letters that they write to each other.

Cece: When they agreed to write, they write.

Kori: Well, R&R.

/ Andrea's Letter (10/5) /

Dear Kurama,

Hey, I'm back home again. Nothing much to write about here. God, I wish I were back there with you guys. I hope nothing happened with any of the guys. You know Yusuke's mouth. Did Kuwabara ask Yukina out yet? Bet not! He doesn't have the guts to do it with Hiei watching right in front of his face! I miss you so much; it's just not the same in Orlando without you. School here isn't very fun; the only break I get is in Study Hall, and that's if I don't have any homework from last night. How are things where you are? Tell Minamino-san I said "Hi!" Please write back.

Sincerely, Andrea

/ Kurama's Letter (10/13) /

Dear Andrea,

I am relieved that you arrived home safely. Everything's the same here; just minor missions that Koenma sends us on. It doesn't take much to deal with them. Mother is doing wonderful; she said for me to tell you "Hello" and she hopes that everything is all right with you. We just currently rescued Yusuke from a supposed kidnapping. Funny how human teenagers kidnapped him. No worries, we got out with no one harmed. It would appear that you are in quite a pickle if the only break you have is Study Hall. To answer your question about Kuwabara, no, he hasn't asked Yukina-san out yet. And I fear of what would happen if Hiei knew about it. Yusuke is currently in trouble with Keiko for missing some homework assignments from school, and is yet again in trouble with his schools principal. Safe to say, we all miss you. Yukina and Botan like to ask about how you're faring, and I tell them you're doing well, for you are. I don't like to lie to them. Well, I must retire for now; I promise to return your letter again.

Sincerely, Kurama

/ Andrea's Letter (10/31) /

Dear Kurama,

Happy Halloween! Well, in America, it's Halloween. Guess what I'm wearing while writing this? If you guessed a kitty outfit, you're right! It looks sort like your Youko side, only with black ears and tail. They say, "A picture's worth a thousand words," so I'm giving you a picture of me in my costume. Don't laugh, okay? I can't help it if the tailor got my measurements wrong, and I can't get a refund or a resize. All I needed was a whip so I could go as Catwoman, but my "parents" didn't like that idea. But I still looked cool just the same! Meow! So, how's everything where you are? Is everyone okay? Hope so, but I hope Yusuke got a whack or two on the head. Make him see his feelings for Keiko if you know what I mean. Well, it's about 7:00 PM and there's a Halloween party I'm going to. Give your mother my Hellos, okay? Hope to hear from you.

Sincerely, Andrea

/ Kurama's Letter (11/15) /

Dear Andrea,

I thought the costume looked nice on you. Although when Yusuke saw the picture, Keiko ended up slapping him. I'm sending you a picture of my costume. Amazingly we had almost the same idea, except I went as a red fox. See the nice fluffy tail? Due to the length of my hair, everyone thought that I had really long hair. I am also sending pictures of everyone else's costume. Unfortunately, Hiei didn't wear one, but that didn't stop the children from thinking he was gothic or something. My letters will be fewer now due to a new mission Koenma is sending us on. No worries about bodily harm, it will be few. I promise I will write you back when I can.

Sincerely, Kurama

/ Andrea's Letter (12/7) /

Dear Kurama,

I hope you and the rest of the team will be careful. I feel bad that you don't tell me what this mission is about, but I guess you don't want me to worry. It's okay, you know. I don't mind not knowing. I expect I'll get a full account on what happened afterward. Just don't kill yourself okay? Oh, look at me. I'm starting to sound like an overprotective parent, aren't I? It's just that I worry about you when you're on these missions without me by your side. How do I know that you won't get hurt when there's no one around to help you? How can I be sure that I'll see you again? Just remember to wear that pendant I gave you before I left. I have yours on. I hardly take it off, except for when I take a bath! Don't want to lose it down the drain. Well, there's a Christmas party I have to go to, so I got to go.

Sincerely, Andrea

/ Kurama's Letter (2/16) /

Dear Andrea,

Happy belated Valentine's Day! I'm sorry I can't tell you about the mission I'm on. Koenma wouldn't want word to get out on Ningenkai on what we're doing at the moment. It's flattering that you're still wearing your pendant. I still have the one you gave me on. In a way, it's like having you beside me. I keep it under my shirt, of course, because naturally Yusuke might think something adult-oriented. Currently, I'm getting ready for bed, so I have to let you go.

Sincerely, Kurama

/ Andrea's Letter (3/1) /

Dear Kurama,

I'm sorry I hadn't written you back sooner. I was studying for my SATs, and I want to get a high score. My parents want me to go to a really great school, but it won't be the same without you. Tell Yusuke I said he's a moron for me, okay? I'm sorry the letter's so short, but I have to study.

Sincerely, Andrea

/ Kurama's Letter (5/19) /

Dear Andrea,

There are so many things I want to tell you in this letter. First of all, congratulations on your graduation coming up. My graduation's coming up as well. You once asked me about what future holds for us. A wise person once said to, if I remember correctly, "Take life by the horns." Perhaps it was "Grab the bull by the horns." I can never remember that saying. Anyway, I hope you do wonderful on your SATs. I will be happy for you regardless of your score.

Sincerely, Kurama

Cece: Well, that's my first chappie!

Kurama: Um, Cece, technically, it's a prologue.

Kori: Anyway, R&R. The next chapter will be up in a while.

Cece: So, stay tuned!


	2. Accepting a Decision

Accepting a Decision

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Don't own… oh, you know what I don't own.))

Cece: Well, the time has come.

Kurama: What do you mean by that?

Kori: This is what the whole decision boils down to.

Cece: And Andrea makes it in this chapter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andrea sat in her bedroom, looking at twenty opened envelopes, three of them approval letters from three different schools. One was from the University of Florida, one was from Stanford, and one was from Mushiyori University back in Japan. Three really great colleges from what she had been told.

Although her father thought she should go to Stanford like he did, her mother only told her to make her own decision. There was only one problem with that, however. In her mind, she wanted to go to a good college, but her heart was somewhere else entirely, mainly focused on a redheaded kitsune she hadn't seen in almost a year. "Kurama… what do you think I should do?" she asked, knowing that he was thousands of miles away and he couldn't hear her.

That thought alone made her think back at what she had written Kurama about the future: "Grab the bull by the horns."

She didn't have time to think long, as she had to have an answer by Monday or else she could forget college. The one in Florida wasn't that far away from her home, Stanford was in California, and Mushiyori was in … Japan. "I have no choice now," she said, going to her computer…

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in Japan, Kurama, or Shuichi as he was called in the Human World, was going through his things. He looked at two pictures on his dresser. One was of his mother and himself before she had been taken ill. The other was fairly recent, if almost a year ago was recent. Before Andrea had left, they had a picture taken together, where both were wearing their uniforms from school, smiling as they posed for the picture. Although she was smiling, there was a deep sadness in her blue eyes.

Kurama knew what it was. She never really wanted to leave him behind, but she didn't have a choice. He remembered how sad she looked, even though she was smiling and trying her hardest to hide from it.

He shook his mane of red hair. Andrea was something else, but there was something that he never told her in any of his letters, and that started to eat at him. He looked at his clock and saw that it was quarter till eight. "Oh, no…" He raced out of the door and headed to school.

As soon as he arrived at school at eight until eight, the other students were happy to see him and literally flooded the redhead with questions.

"Shuichi-kun, where did you go?"

"We missed you, Shuichi-kun! What happened?"

"Were you in an accident?"

"Everyone, I'm fine," Kurama finally got in an answer to the students' hounding questions. "There is no need to be alarmed for my well-being."

"Do you want to hang out after school?" one female student asked.

"No, thank you," Kurama answered with a smile. "It was thoughtful to have asked, though." Even though Kurama was saying that to be nice, he really didn't have time. He wanted to go to college, that and work for his stepfather's business. He took out a picture of his mother's wedding and smiled; although he was happy for her, he really missed Andrea. Hearing the teacher walk into the room made him put his picture away.

"Class, as you know, graduation is coming up," the teacher said to the class. "And as the graduating class, we are elected to choose a class song." He turned to the blackboard to write: "Class Song Nominations." He turned back to the class. "Do we have any nominations?"

The answers came from all over the room.

" 'Graduation' by Vitamin C."

" 'I Will Remember You' by Sarah McLachlan." This brought out a lot of "Aww's" from the class.

" 'Vacation!' " Laughter filled the classroom.

" 'Young' by Kenny Chesney." Again, "Aww's" filled the classroom.

One classmate sang, "Every Day is a Winding Road," which got him balls of paper being thrown at him.

"All right, it's a fine selection of songs," the teacher said to the class. "Are there any other nominations?"

"Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari," came Kurama's answer.

The class looked at Kurama and then to each other, nodding.

"Are we in agreement?" the teacher asked the class.

Everyone, including Kurama, nodded.

The teacher then circled the last song. "All right, 'Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari' it is."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in Orlando, Andrea looked at her email to her choice. After nodding her head in approval, she pressed Send to her email. "There, now that my decision's made, I can study for my finals," she said, logging off the Internet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama: So, where'd she pick?

Cece: Not telling.

Yusuke: Come on, Cece!

Cece: Can it, Urameshi! I'm still not telling. R&R, y'all!

Kurama: (sweatdrops) That's the last time she watches a Western.


	3. Graduation

Graduation

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Don't own, so you can't sue.))

Cece: Before everyone starts thinking that it's a songfic, it's not.

Kurama: Actually, this is part three called "Graduation."

Yusuke: Plus, Andrea made her decision from the last chapter.

Cece: And I'm still not telling. So, R&R at the end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Smiling happily, Andrea walked out of her high school classroom. A 100 on her pre-calculus test, and it was actually the highest test grades in the class. /I guess all that tutoring with Shuichi-kun helped…/ She stopped in mid-thought. Shuichi Minamino. His vibrant red hair and his dazzling emerald green eyes danced in her brain. Just the thought of him sent her into a mental tailspin.

She sighed, her happy mood diminished. She wanted to be close to him again, to hold him against her, to hear him tell her that everything was all right in that calm, cool voice of his, to see that soft, warming smile on his face.

"Andrea? Hey, Earth to Andrea."

She snapped out of her reverie and turned around. Two girls from her senior English class came up to her, waving.

"Didn't you hear us calling your name for the past three minutes?" one girl asked her.

"Sorry," Andrea answered. "I must have spaced out."

"Must have?" the other girl echoed. "More like 'Gone with the Wind'."

Andrea let out a low chuckle, wondering if her letter had gone through.

"So, ready for the exams?" her first friend asked. "It's tomorrow."

"Yeah," she answered, beaming.

"So, Andrea, where are you going after graduation?"

"Haven't decided," Andrea answered, obviously lying, although her friends didn't catch her on it. "Well, I have to go." With that, she headed outside to her car and drove home.

When she got home, Andrea checked the mailbox to see if the letter came. She stuck her hand inside the mailbox, pulled out a handful of envelopes, and walked inside. "Light bill, phone bill, Publisher's Clearing House, water bill." She looked at another one. "Geico?" Shaking her head, she set it down. Finally, her blue eyes shone as a letter she expected was in her hand. Leaning against the wall, she opened the envelope and read the contents.

"'Dear Miss Andrea Stone,'" she read aloud. "'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Mushiyori University'…" She jumped up and down happily, shouting, "I got in!"

Her mother came downstairs to see why her daughter was jumping up and down. "Andrea, what is it?"

Before Andrea could answer, the front door opened and her father came inside. "Got in where?" he asked her.

Andrea's happy expression continued to show on her face. "Mushiyori U. in Japan," she answered, smiling proudly.

Her father, however, didn't look all that happy, especially about Andrea going to a college in literally another country. "I thought we agreed on you going to Harvard," he said to her, anger slightly filling his voice. Harvard was one of the most prestigious schools in the nation.

"WE agreed?" Andrea's voice rose as well while her face dropped.

"Yes. We agreed you were going to Harvard to be a lawyer. You have potential, Andrea; don't waste it going back to a place you don't belong."

The response made her even angrier. "I DO belong in Japan, Dad! At least in Japan, there's someone who understands me!" Inwardly, she could think of one person… Kurama.

Her father wasn't going to back down that easily. "You are going to turn that application down and send one to Harvard. You're lucky you have enough time for that."

The longer the argument lasted, the angrier and harsher the words came out. "The hell I will! I'm 18 years old now! I'm not a child anymore!" Andrea protested.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady! I am still your father!"

Before the argument turned even worse, her mother stepped in. "Honey..."

"What?"

Andrea's mother answered her husband in a neutral tone. "Maybe we should be happy for her."

"Thank you!" Andrea piped in.

Her father argued, only this time to her mother. "Our daughter has more potential than this. She's throwing her life away."

"For what?" her mother pressed.

"She can be a doctor, lawyer, law officer. They don't teach those in Japan."

Andrea rolled her blue eyes. "There are doctors, lawyers, and law officers in Japan."

"But with less of the education you can get here!"

Andrea now was getting so upset, tears formed in her eyes. "Less, yes. But at least I'll be happy! Isn't that what you want?" The tears fell down her cheeks.

Her mother nodded. "Of course it's what we want," she answered, looking sternly at her father. "Right, dear?"

Her father sighed angrily. "Fine, obviously someone else is king of this castle." With that, he walked out the door, while Andrea, with the envelope clutched in her hand, stormed upstairs, slamming the door to her room.

Her mother sighed. This wasn't the way she wanted it to end. "Oh dear."

Before anyone knew it, it was graduation night. Her parents sat in the stands of the gymnasium; her mother was proud of her, while her father was still a little angry from the argument.

Andrea sat in her seat on the graduating class floor, fingering her braided coils around her shoulders. She was graduating from high school with honors, something that she wanted. The class president's voice snapped her to attention.

Standing at the podium was a girl with brown hair streaked with blond and blue eyes. Andrea knew her quite well in her year back in the States; it was Elle Mitchell. "The graduating class of 2004 is full of extraordinary people. A lot of whom have become very practical pranksters…" A few snickers came through the crowd. "But others have been exceptional in their studies."

One student wasn't really caring about the ceremony. "When is this over, man?" he whispered to another male student.

"Not for another hour, dude," he answered back.

Ignoring the non-important conversation, Elle continued. "These people who have excelled in their studies, aside from the partying…" That comment got a snicker from several grads. "…Have made a joint effort in making our school a safer place for its students and staff. Even though we know that teenagers will be teenagers, we want to congratulate them all." She looked out to the graduates. "But there is one student who went above and beyond to achieve graduation; her name is Andrea Stone, and she has worked more than any other student I can name to help the school become safe, enjoyable, and make learning easier."

From her seat, Andrea prayed to herself, "Please don't make me do a speech."

"I wish for you to give her a round of applause as she delivers her speech."

/ Damn it, / Andrea cursed to herself as she stood up and walked to the podium, while receiving wolf whistles from several of the male graduates.

Their girlfriends, who sat behind them, smacked them upside their heads.

Mentally laughing at the busted guys, Andrea stood at the podium. "I'm not good at speeches, so I'll just make mine short. I had a lot of fun this year, thanks to my friends, my teachers, and, of course, my parents for being there for me." A joking expression appeared on her face. "And a very special thanks to McDonald's."

The crowd laughed at that comment.

"Especially since they're open past midnight now."

Her friend laughed to herself.

"But seriously, you only live once. Enjoy your life while you can, because you never know when you're not going to be there. Congratulations, grads, and I'll see all of you in ten years."

The entire audience applauded as Andrea stepped off of the stage and went back to her seat and sat down, fiddling with the braided coils around her shoulders.

"That was great, Andrea," one of her friends said to her.

"I am not doing another one," she answered, holding a hand to her heart.

"You should more often," another friend answered.

"Not a chance."

Elle took her place at the podium again. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I wish for a moment of silence as our selected ringer rings the victory bell twelve times, one for every year we have been in school."

As she stepped away, the ringers rang the victory bell twelve times.

Afterwards, the principal came up to the podium to hand out diplomas. Since Andrea's last name started with an "S," she'd have to wait a while. Finally, when her name was announced, a smiling Andrea walked gracefully onto the stage and got her diploma.

From the stands, her mother clapped for her joyfully as if she were in church, while her father clapped as if he were bored.

Within a matter of minutes, the graduation was over, but the party had only started. Everyone was ushered into the cafeteria, where there wasn't any sloppy school food, but there was pizza, potato chips, and soda. Andrea tried to look over the crowd to find her parents.

In another room, her parents were talking about Andrea's decision.

Back in the common area, Andrea sat down in a chair, her happy mood diminished in an instant as she brought her hands to her face.

Kat, one of her friends, saw her unhappy friend and sat next to her. "Why so down, Andie?" she asked her, using her nickname.

"My dad and I got into an argument."

"About what?"

Andrea took her hands away from her face. "About where I wanted to go to college," she answered. She sighed deeply. "He doesn't get it."

"He didn't like your decision?"

Andrea shook her head. "He wanted me to go to Harvard… or even Duke. 1 He'll never understand."

Kat looked at her. "You know, President Kennedy once said, 'Many years ago the great British explorer, George Mallory, who was to die on Mount Everest, was asked why he wanted to climb it. He said, "Because it's there." Well, space is there, and we're going to climb it and the moon and the planet is there, and new hopes for knowledge and peace are there."

Andrea remained silent, letting the words, though confusing as they sounded, melt into her brain.

Caitlyn, another of her friends, sat down on the other side of the depressed graduate and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Basically, Andie, that means to not give up on following your dream," she continued. "If you want to go to that other college, do it. Don't let other people stand in your way."

Andrea simply nodded her head. Their encouragement gave her the kind of strength she needed. "When I get home, I'm packing my bags."

Her friends cheered. "That's the spirit!" they said.

"I'm going back to Japan." Again, they cheered for her. "Home may be where the heart is, but my heart is in Japan." / With Kurama, / she added to herself.

"As long as you're happy," Kat said to her.

"But what about my parents?" Andrea asked.

"Have you talked to them?" Caitlyn asked her.

"My dad shuts me out, and my mom tries to reason with him," Andrea answered. "What do you think?"

Her friends sat in their chairs, silent.

"If they need me, I'll be outside." With that, Andrea headed outside. She walked to the football stadium and sat on the bleachers. In her mind, she saw a football game from the fall. Within the memory, she saw a smiling version of herself, contrasting the deeper version of her now. The slight breeze felt warm and comforting to her as she started to think. / It's not going to work. /

The optimistic side of her mind mentally slapped her upside the head. How can't it work? I'll be back where I belong; I'll be home.

/ But my father wants me to go to Harvard, and I let him down. /

But what about my dreams? I want to see Kurama again. I promised myself I would come back. Am I backing down?

At that single thought, Andrea's eyes started to water. "Kurama…" The vision of a waiting Kurama filled her mind. He was thinking about her from such a far distance. "He could be hurt... or worse."

I ... I need to go back. I will go back. I'm not backing down!

Andrea stood up on the bleachers, letting the tears fall down her face. / I'm going home. / With that, as she stepped off the bleachers, she looked up at the starlit sky. "Kurama-kun… wasurenaide itsumo ware…" 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes:

1 Harvard and Duke are two of the best colleges in the country.

2 Translation: "Kurama… please don't forget me."

Cece: Well, that's finally over.

Kurama: How come I'm not in it?

Cece: You'll be in the next one. I promise.

Yusuke: It's all too mushy for me.

Kori: Can it. Anyway, R&R.


	4. Running to My Dream

Running to My Dream

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: I guess I don't have to tell you what I own and what I don't.))

Kurama: Yet another installment from the lovely Cece…

Cece: Kurama... Flattery's not gonna get you anywhere, honey. Anyway, sorry for the long update. I had a lot of homework and school things to do.

Kori: This chapter will focus more on Kurama than Andrea… I think.

Cece: Yep. So, R&R, people!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed like only yesterday that Kurama graduated from high school, as valedictorian, no less. The redhead sat at home, enjoying his summer vacation when a letter came in the mail. Anxious emerald eyes looked at the envelope and blinked, seeing that it was from Mushiyori University. He opened the envelope and read the contents.

"'Dear Mr. Shuichi Minamino'," he read out loud. "'I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Mushiyori University'..." Kurama sighed. He could've been accepted into Harvard and he could've cared less. _Thank goodness Mother is at work_, he thought to himself as he headed upstairs for his room. However, his little stepbrother, also named Shuichi, was in the hallway.

"Hey, bro," Shuichi looked up at his older brother and blinked as he didn't get an answer. "You all right?"

"Hmm?" Kurama looked at his brother. "Oh! It's only a response to a college I wished to enter."

"Did you get in?"

Kurama nodded his head. "Yes," he answered.

"So, why do you look so down?" Shuichi then looked at his brother. "Does Big Brother have a girlfriend?"

Kurama's face tinged pink with embarrassment. It was true that he was thinking about Andrea while working for his step-father's business. He just couldn't get her out of his head. In truth, he really loved her, although he never told her the words face to face.

"Shu-niichan's got a girlfriend!" Shuichi said in a singsong. "Shu-niichan's got a girlfriend!"

Kurama's blush deepened as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "I will not comment on that statement."

"Come on! It's written on your face!"

"Shu-chan, if I did have a lady friend, how could you possibly know?"

Shuichi looked at Kurama. "Well, other than your face…" He pointed to the redhead's still blushed face.

Kurama was about to die of embarrassment. "Shu-chan, don't you have an engagement with your friends from school?"

Shuichi looked at Kurama. "Oh, right! That sleepover!" With that, he grabbed his sleeping bag and his backpack and headed out the door. "Ja ne, Shu-niichan!" he said as he raced out the door.

"Ja ne!" As the door closed, Kurama took a deep breath and sighed. He stepped into his room and closed the door. A look of slight worry creased his features. "I do wonder how Andrea is doing. I haven't heard from her in a while. She must be busy." Before any more thoughts came out, the phone in his room rang, and he answered it. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey, Kurama! What's up?" It was Yusuke.

Kurama instantly was thankful that everyone was gone. "Hello, Yusuke," he answered. "Nothing if you meant by demonic attacks."

"Well, your humor hasn't changed," Yusuke said, laughing. "So, headed anywhere after high school?"

"Yes. I plan on going to college. How about you?"

"Where you going?"

Kurama looked at his acceptance letter. "Mushiyori University."

"That's great, man!"

"Yes, I must say it is quite an accomplishment. Where are you planning to go after high school?" Kurama asked him.

"You ain't gonna believe it, but me too."

Kurama's eyebrows rose; this was a surprise. "Really? That is quite unexpected. Mushiyori is a very expensive university." But thanks to his scholarships and the job, it wasn't.

"Well, money talks, you know?" Yusuke asked him.

"And just where did you get this money?"

"Well, got a job."

A job? Yusuke? Now it was snowing in the Makai. Kurama's curiosity got to him. "Where?"

"Wal-Mart."

Kurama shook his head. "I'm sure you fit in there." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey!"

Kurama stopped laughing. "Gomen (Sorry), Yusuke, couldn't resist. What will be your Major?"

"Criminal Justice."

If Yusuke going to the same college as he was surprising, then so was Yusuke's major. "Um, really? Never thought of that to be you."

"Gotta do something other than beat Kuwabara in every fight, you know."

Kurama agreed. "True."

"So, what's your major?" Yusuke asked him.

Given Kurama's high grades in Biology, he answered, "Botany."

" Wow, doesn't really shock me," Yusuke told his friend. "So, heard from the girlfriend yet?"

Kurama's face tinged pink with embarrassment, although his voice wasn't affected. Of all the things he hated, he hated Yusuke referring Andrea as his girlfriend, especially when he really didn't know how to deal. "_Andrea_ is doing fine from what I know of."

Yusuke's eyebrow rose. " 'From what you know of?' "

"I haven't heard from her for several weeks."

Yusuke could tell Kurama was a little worried about her. "You know Andrea; she's probably trying to pick from Harvard or something."

From one of the earlier letters he received from Andrea, she had an impressive SAT score. "I expected as much. She has great potential."

"She got that from you."

Once again, Kurama agreed. "Yes. Have you seen Kuwabara anytime recently? I'm afraid I lost track of him."

"Well, other than pining over Yukina for the past month, he's doing good."

From a distance, a voice shouted, "Urameshi! Would you can it, you idiot?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'm guessing that's Kuwabara. Another round of Halo /1/, I expect?"

"Yep."

"I trust you'll tell me the scores at the end," Kurama answered him. "I made a bet with Koenma on who will win."

Kuwabara shouted proudly for Kurama to hear. "And I'm beating Urameshi!"

Yusuke defended himself. "Yeah, right!" He sat down next to him and played the game against him.

Kurama laughed. "You shall give me an update? If not, then I can get it from Puu."

Yusuke cradled the phone on his shoulder while he played the game. "Yeah, hold on." After another minute, a shout of "Yeah! In your face, Kuwabara!" was sent through the phone.

Kurama winced, pulled back the phone from his ear, and rubbed his ear. "I believe I know the outcome now."

Yusuke got back on the phone. "Sorry, Kurama."

He winced a little again. "Oh, it's nothing, Koenma just owes me his entire collection of Rurouni Kenshin manga now."

Yusuke laughed. "Oh, man." Then, he started singing "Pretty Fly for a White Guy."

This time, Kurama dropped the phone. There was a sudden ringing in his ears. If Yusuke bragging about his victory was bad, his singing was worse.

From the other end, Kuwabara had punched Yusuke and picked up the phone. "Sorry, Kurama. You all right?"

Kurama picked the phone up, thanking Enma that Yusuke had shut up. "Yes, thank you."

"So, um, heard from Andrea lately?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

Like Kurama, Kuwabara was a little worried, seeing that she was a girl. "Hope she's okay. She looked really down after we got back from the Dark Tournament."

Kurama remembered that day. "She did. I expect she didn't want to leave. But sometimes we can't control fate, we've learned that from our endeavors."

"Yeah, that's true. But something tells me that things'll be different."

Kurama nodded. " Is your sixth sense foretelling you?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know, Kurama. But someone sounds confused. Maybe it's me."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "How am I confused?"

"No, it's really, uh, faint."

"We shall find out later, ne? Are you going to the same college as well?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, after all that tutoring, I got in.

From the other end, Kurama smiled a genuine smile. "Glad I could help."

"Thanks a lot, Kurama."

"You are welcome."

"Hey, speaking of tutoring, didn't you tutor Andrea before she left?"

Kurama nodded his head. He remembered how hard she was struggling before he tutored her. Then he saw her scores had rocketed into the top five; he was proud of her. "Yes, from what letters I've got she has been doing fairly well."

"I hope she didn't get attacked by anything, you know."

"Andrea can handle herself; she's a strong young woman."

"Kicking between the legs?"

Kurama chuckled. "That does seem to be her special attack."

Kuwabara shook his head. "That and school. You think her parents know about her ' job?' "

A look of seriousness filled his graceful features. "She knows the consequences /2/ of reveal Reikai and the other worlds. I doubt she would but her "job" on the line."

Kuwabara decided to drop it. "So, where do you think she's going?"

"I do not know."

"Worried about her?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes. I feel as if she's in trouble or something."

Meanwhile, at Mushiyori Airport, Andrea remembered her goodbye to her parents. After a lot of convincing her father, she finally had his blessing from him. Smiling at the memory, she picked up her bags, running a hand through her now bobbed hair. "That's the last time I fly on a plane."

After taking a taxi to her summer apartment, since she would live on campus when she got to college, she dropped her belongings off in the apartment. After another minute or so, she decided to walk around.

She left the apartment, locking it behind her as she left. Her fingers graced the pendant around her neck. "Maybe I'll see Kurama again." She walked down the street; surprised that everything was almost the same. "Well, glad to see nothing's changed."

A demon roared from the alley in her view.

Andrea turned around. "Yep... nothing changed."

The demon looked at her. "I shall cut out your heart."

"Not likely." With that, she planned to kick the demon between the legs.

The demon jumped out of the way and threw an Energy ball at her.

"Oh, damn," Andrea said to herself as she jumped out of the way. She took out her bow and shot a Spirit Arrow at the demon, which fell dead. She landed back on her feet. "Well, they've gotten predictable."

A second demon roared and jumped down from a fence.

Hearing the roar, Andrea turned her head again and before Andrea could get out of the way, the demon hit her in the head with a club, laughing. "You'll make a tasty treat for my stomach."

Andrea hit the ground, her bobbed reddish-brown hair covering her face. The pounding in her head wouldn't stop, and she felt blood trickle down her forehead, as she couldn't move. Just as soon as she thought that her life was over…

"Rose Whip!" A voice came from out of nowhere. /3/

Andrea tried to see who the figure was, but the pain overtook her and she blacked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes:

/1/ I've never heard of the game.

/2/ The consequences that Kurama was talking about, they include loss of her powers, memories of Reikai and the detectives, Makai, and Kurama.

/3/ Gee… who else would use a Rose Whip?

Cece: Well, this chapter is finished.

Yusuke: In the next chapter, will everything be okay?

Cece: Yusuke, stop shamelessly plugging the chapter. Hope to get some good reviews from everyone. Ja ne for now!


	5. Chance Encounter

Chance Encounter

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Still don't own, so you guys can't sue.))

Kurama: Wow, Cece. You're on a roll.

(Cece hands Kurama a cinnamon roll.)

Kurama: Not that roll, but thanks. (takes roll and eats)

Cece: (smiles) Anyway, here's the next chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

( Last Chapter )

Andrea hit the ground, her bobbed reddish-brown hair covering her face. The pounding in her head wouldn't stop, and she felt blood trickle down her forehead, as she couldn't move. Just as soon as she thought that her life was over…

"Rose Whip!" A voice came from out of nowhere.

Andrea tried to see who the figure was, but the pain over took her and she blacked out.

( Now, onto Chapter 5 )

Kurama slew the demon that attacked the girl in under a minute. He shook his head as he withdrew the whip back into a rose and calmly placed it back in his hair. His emerald green eyes looked over to the girl as he raced to her side. The blow to her head wasn't severe, but still, she needed to get checked out. Taking her gently into his arms, he picked her up and carried her out of the alley.

The girl's head landed onto Kurama's shoulder as he carried her. Her right arm hung limply at her side like thin spaghetti, her fist clenched, as there was something in it… her pendant that Kurama gave her. The wind blew her hair out of her eyes and made her drop the pendant, which made a noise that her rescuer didn't notice.

Kurama carried the injured girl in his arms back to his house. Luckily, Shuichi was at a friend's house for a sleepover, and his mother and stepfather were out of town, so they wouldn't ask about her. Silently and gently, he climbed the stairs to his room, where he placed her ever so gently on his bed. He left for a minute to find a first-aid kit. He sat down on the bed and gently brushed the hair away from her injury. Then, he disinfected it, dressed it gently and set her back on the pillow. He heard a slight moan from the girl and looked at her. "Just take it easy," he said calmly. "You've received quite a nasty bump."

The reddish-haired girl opened her eyes, and a very blurry image appeared in front of her. No, not one, but two? "Why are there two of you?" she asked him.

"Just relax; your vision will clear," was the calm reply.

The double vision cleared, but her overall vision wasn't clearing. She felt her hand and realized to her horror that something was wrong. "Oh, no," she said, her voice getting panicked. "It's gone." She started to sit up in bed… and quickly regretted it. "Is it still in the alley?"

Kurama looked slightly confused. "What is?"

"It was a pendant… a pendant of a gold rose."

Kurama's emerald green eyes widened, it was the exact pendant that he had given Andrea before she left. "What did you say?"

"It was a gold rose pendant," the girl answered again. She was starting to think about whom this person was. Who would know about the precious gift that Kurama gave her? "Why?"

As Kurama looked into the girl's blue eyes and then to her clothes, which consisted of a white tank top, grey cardigan and blue jeans, he immediately knew who it was. "And… Andrea?"

Andrea's vision finally cleared, seeing a pair of green eyes underneath crimson red bangs. As she looked slightly lower, she saw a pair of sidebangs… wait. Sidebangs? "Kurama?" Her eyes slightly widened.

Kurama brought her against him, hugging her. "You're back!"

Andrea brought her arms around him also. "I know."

As Kurama's hand went through her hair, he noticed that it was shorter and mentioned it. "Andrea, your hair's shorter."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want heat /1/ on my back," she answered, smiling up at him.

Kurama's arms were still around the girl. Now that Andrea was back, he had one question on his mind. "What happened? Why didn't you continue writing?" Okay, make that two questions.

Andrea leaned her head onto Kurama's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't write back," she said, her voice growing quiet.

He patted her back. "Daijoubu, Andrea-chan," he answered calmly. "Why are you back?"

"I promised you I'd be back, remember?" Andrea answered, smiling.

Kurama smiled as well. "And I know you always keep your promises," he answered.

"I couldn't leave you behind, though. So, that's why I left Florida... for good."

Although Kurama's face looked relieved, his eyes were now full of shock. "Why have you left Florida?"

"Well, Kurama, it was two major reasons: One starts with a C and another starts with a K," Andrea answered him. When he didn't answer, she blinked. "Don't tell me you have no clue with what I'm talking about."

"Other then a good education, I honestly can't think of anything," Kurama answered her. Although it was a puzzle, this one was baffling even him.

Her head still on his shoulder, Andrea looked up at him. "Okay, I'll give you a hint... think of one person I'd want to see again."

This started the guessing game. "Yusuke?" Kurama asked her.

Andrea felt like laughing. "That knucklehead?" she asked him. "No, keep guessing."

"Kuwabara?"

"If you say 'Koenma,' I might have to hit you."

His choices were narrowing. "Hiei?"

Shaking her head, Andrea tapped Kurama on the chin. "Nope."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Then I suppose I've ran out of options."

Andrea sighed. /This is gonna take some work,/ she thought to herself. Aloud, she answered, "It's you, silly."

Kurama blinked, surprised.

As much as Andrea really wanted to laugh, she didn't. "Mm-hmm. I got worried after you told me about that mission."

If Kurama had a face for what she said, surprise, nervousness, and shock topped the list. "The mission?" he asked her. /She must mean the Makai Tournament; I haven't written to her since then,/ he thought. Aloud, he continued. "Oh, yes, we all came out okay, as always."

Andrea looked up at him. "What happened?"

A nervous look filled Kurama's normally calm features. "Oh, um, …"

At the same time, Andrea looked suspiciously at the kitsune. "Are you hiding something, Kurama?" She blinked at him.

Kurama laughed nervously, as he was being put on the spot. "No, no, it's just the mission was so long ago, I must have...forgotten it!"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Right, Kurama, and I'm the Queen of America."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "America has no queen."

"Exactly."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Could never keep something from you, could I?"

"Thought that's what you liked about me."

Kurama sighed. He really didn't want to tell her, but he was backed into a corner. "The last mission was in Makai. Three lords summoned me, Hiei and Yusuke, one of them an old comrade of mine. We had no choice but to accept, for Makai was going into war, and if it did, they would have invaded Ningenkai."

Andrea's blue eyes widened slightly.

"We had no choice."

Andrea looked more stunned. "What happened?"

"Me, Yusuke and Hiei lost. Hiei is now a resident of Makai. Yusuke has returned a few months ago from his training there, and I...I vowed to stay here, for the rest of my life."

Andrea blinked to get back to normal. "With your mother?"

Kurama nodded. "And....you."

Once again, her eyes widened. She didn't really expect it. "Me?"

"Yes, I always thought of your safety while in Makai. If I didn't, you wouldn't be safe."

Andrea buried her face into his shoulder. "I was so worried about you."

"Gomen for worrying you, but I had no way to contact you there."

"I thought something bad happened to you." She wrapped her arms around him.

Kurama patted her head as if she were a cat. "I am all right." When Andrea snuggled closer to him, however, it wasn't very comfortable. "Andrea, I don't think I can breathe."

Andrea instinctively let go of him, looking down. "Gomen."

Kurama took a deep breath. "I am fine. You have gotten stronger."

"Well, after a little bit of karate, it grows on you."

"I can see. It is good to see you again, Andrea."

Andrea leaned her head on his shoulder again. "Same here." Then, she pecked Kurama on the cheek, which made Kurama blush and Andrea giggle. "I don't know what's cuter... seeing you blush or watching you fight."

Kurama looked at her. "I hope it isn't the latter."

"Well, seeing your face turn as red as a beet..."

"Is not one of my better sides," Kurama finished her statement.

Andrea had to cover her mouth from laughing like crazy. "That's where you're wrong."

Kurama really wanted to change the subject. "You must tell me what you have been up to since we stopped posting letters. How has school been?"

A smile graced her face. "Well, graduated as valedictorian."

One came on his face as well. "That is wonderful. I knew you were smart enough to go that far."

"With a lot of help from you."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "How had I helped?"

"Just being there for me, you know?" Andrea leaned her head on his shoulder near his neck and wrapped her arms around him lightly.

Kurama returned the embrace. "I am glad."

"Aishiteru, Kurama-kun..." Andrea yawned through her closed mouth.

"Ore mo, Andrea-chan."

Andrea had already fallen asleep on him, breathing slowly with her head on his shoulder.

Kurama smiled, holding her against him. /I am glad you're back, Andrea-chan. That I am./

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note:

/1/ Heat's when you wear a dark color and you let your hair down. It's not fun.

Cece: Sorry for the long update.

Kurama: A certain authoress had school.

Cece: (nervous laugh) Well, R&R.


	6. Sneakers and Stalkers

Sneakers and Stalkers

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Okay, I've said it enough.))

Cece: Sorry this took so long. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season.

Kurama: Have a Happy 2005! (blows noisemaker)

Cece: Kurama, it's a little late for that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun shone in Andrea's face, which caused her to wake up. She opened her blue eyes and looked around. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. "Hmm?" She looked down and saw a familiar pile of red hair beside her.

Kurama had fallen asleep soon after she did. He had made sure that she was comfortable before he dozed off himself. His red bangs fell near his closed eyelids while one part of his side bangs hung over his cheek.

Andrea wanted a picture of the sleeping Kurama so badly; she wished she had a camera. Instead, she only giggled lightly and smiled at the sight. "Still asleep."

As if he heard her, he gave out a slight snore, which made Andrea blink.

The next thing, though, would scare her. A knock came on his door. "Shuichi, are you awake?"

Andrea's eyes widened. /Oh, no, it's his mother,/ she thought. /Okay, how do you wake up a guy? She only thought for about a second. /Okay... um, I hope he doesn't throw me against the wall or anything.../ With her goal in mind, with not much of a plan, she leaned over and kissed Kurama on the cheek.

Kurama's eyes snapped open. He blinked a couple of times and looked to a recoiling Andrea.

"Um, it wasn't what it looked like," she said, looking at him.

Before Kurama could answer her, his mother's knocking came again. "Shuichi? Are you awake?"

Kurama blinked. "Yes, Mother?"

"Okay, I'll have breakfast ready for you."

While Andrea blinked, Kurama answered, "Thank you, Mother." And the footsteps faded.

Andrea leaned back against the pillow, shocked and relieved at the same time.

Kurama climbed out of bed, relief written on the corners of his face. "That would have been hard to explain."

Still in a little bit of a shock, Andrea nodded. "Very."

Kurama blinked. "What's wrong?"

Mentally, Andrea was freaking out. Outwardly, she tried to keep her cool. /Oh, boy, try to get out of this one.../ she thought. Aloud, she answered him, "Uh, nothing. I was... trying to brush your hair out of your mouth, yeah, that's it."

Kurama simply nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Andrea looked at him. "Uh, what do you think happened?"

Kurama was confused, to say the least. "What do you mean?"

"When you woke up."

The longer the conversation, the more confused Kurama became. "Nothing happened. You woke me up."

/This is getting too heated,/ Andrea thought. After a minute, she thought of a good answer. "Um, I didn't want to wake you up, but your mom'd get a little suspicious if she heard me."

"I understand."

Still thinking that his mother was going to pop in the room, Andrea looked at him. "Well, genius, do you plan to sneak me out or do we explain to Mommy why I'm in your room and wait for the grandchildren remark?"

Kurama literally sweatdropped; no way was he doing the latter. "Yes, in fact I do plan to sneak you out." The former, though, he could do.

Andrea breathed a sigh of relief. "All right." /What's his plan, hide me under his bed?/ she thought.

Kurama opened the window and Andrea peered out the window as he looked at her. "Well, aren't you coming along?" he asked her, jumping to a tree branch outside his window.

Andrea swallowed. /Great... I like a kitsune, and I'm scared of heights./ Thinking that to herself, she jumped onto a branch. Holding on, she saw Kurama smile at her and climb down the tree. /Oh, well.../ She climbed down until she was at a safe height and then she jumped down, landing on her feet.

Kurama only smiled at her again. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

"Right."

"Where do you wish to go?"

Andrea looked at him and started to giggle into her hand.

Kurama blinked at her. "What is it?"

Andrea pointed to his long red hair. "Bed head."

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair and got tangled. "Ouch."

Giggling, Andrea dug into her purse and pulled out a brush, which Kurama took graciously and started to brush his hair. Looking at him, she said, "Bed head doesn't suit you."

"Thank you."

Andrea nodded. "Welcome. Now the only thing to do is split before your mom can see us."

Nodding, Kurama led Andrea and himself out of the back yard.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Shiori knocked on Kurama's bedroom door again. "Shuichi, breakfast is ready."

There wasn't even a sound from behind the door.

"Shuichi? Oh, well, he has been pulling all-nighter with college lately. He needs the extra sleep." With that, she walked away.

Back outside and over the backyard, Andrea looked around. "Okay, this is good. So, I should you show you my place."

Kurama looked around as well. "We are near your home?"

Andrea took out a slip of paper and nodded. "About seven blocks."

"I would like to see where you live."

"All right, follow me," Andrea said to him, walking down the street with Kurama following her. She desperately wanted to change the subject about the kiss she gave him. "So, uh, we never talked about you."

"We didn't, did we?"

Finally finding a good topic, Andrea nodded. "That's right. So, what happened to you after I had to leave?"

"We had a few other missions, some easy, some not so. I too graduated valedictorian and president of the class and had gotten a nice scholarship to the college I got too."

A smile graced her features. "That's great. What college are you going to?"

"Mushiyori University."

"Me, too."

A stunned look fell on his face as Kurama accidentally tripped over his own feet and hit the ground.

Andrea looked at him, slightly worried. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Kurama looked up at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Did you say that you're going to Mushiyori University?"

Andrea nodded her head. "And then you dropped like a sack of potatoes."

Kurama laughed nervously. "Uh, yes, well, pardon me."

"I should know the feeling," Andrea answered, holding out a hand to him, which Kurama took and stood back up to his feet. "Well, could've been worse."

"Yes. It could have."

A shiny object caught her eye. "Huh?" She bent down and picked up a pendant. Andrea looked at it for a few seconds and blinked. "That's the same one that I thought I lost."

"You have found what you have lost."

Andrea straightened again. "I guess so." She raked her hand through her shortened hair.

Kurama gently took the necklace out of her hands. "I shall put it back to where it belongs," he said, putting the necklace around her neck.

"That's nice," Andrea said, turning her attention to an alleyway. /He's always told the truth... even though there were times I didn't want to hear it.../

/Start Flashback/

Andrea was merely doing her job as her Spirit Arrow was aimed straight at his heart. "So, this Shuichi's supposed to be a facade, right?"

Kurama only looked at her. "What are you talking about? What facade?"

Andrea's hold on her bow tightened, along with the arrow. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and if you do want to talk, I suggest not at arrow point."

After a minute of looking at him, she conceded. "All right, fine," she said, making her arrow and bow disappear. She jumped down, landed on her feet, and leaned against a tree. "So, what's your name?"

"Minamino Shuichi."

Andrea crossed her arms. "So, explain something to me. Who's this Kurama person?"

Kurama blinked. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Okay, let's see if I can jog your memory. Near a patch of a forest, clear of trees..."

A surprised look filled Kurama's features. /The forest! She must have seen me with Hiei and Gouki!/ Out loud, he answered her question. "That was a simple meeting of friends. Nothing to be angry about."

Andrea looked at him unbelievingly. "Mm-hmm. Then tell me if I'm hearing things when I heard the name 'Kurama.'"

Kurama sweatdropped. "Would you believe it is my street name?"

Andrea shook her head. "Not really."

"Please, Andrea-san, if I told you, you would not understand."

Andrea only looked him harder. "Try me. Tell me something you don't think I can understand," she said daringly.

Kurama took a deep breath. This was going to take a while. "Okay. I am actually a demon by the name of Youko Kurama restored in the womb of my human mother Minamino Shiori after I was hurt during a heist in a world known as Makai and has taken the name of Minamino Shuichi while here."

Part of Andrea wanted to believe it, but part of her was resisting. "Wow. A demon... That's interesting."

"Did I mention I am over a thousand years old?"

Andrea blinked. "Very interesting."

"So now you understand."

/A lot better than my home life,/ Andrea thought to herself, remembering her troubled past. Aloud, she answered, "Of course I do."

Kurama looked at her. "Of course Shiori doesn't know. She cannot."

Confusion appeared on Andrea's young face. "And why not? Something bad's gonna happen?"

However, a sad look showed on Kurama's face. "Yes. She is dying."

Her confused look turned into one of understanding. She knew what it was like to lose her biological parents; it was a sad and horrible feeling. "I see. I lost my parents in a car accident when I was nine. I know what it's like."

Kurama nodded his head. "Yes, I know all about you."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Okay... you only know me for this amount of time and you think you know me?"

Kurama nodded his head. "Your parents were not killed in that accident like you were told."

Andrea looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kurama only looked at her. It was time that she knew the truth. "Your parents actually died in a homicide/suicide attempt. Your father killed your mother and then himself. Of course you were not there at the time. You were with your friend, playing hide and seek in the forest behind her house. Am I right?"

The truth shocked Andrea so much that for about a minute, all she did was blink, blink and trying to keep the tears from falling. "That can't be true; come on. Tell me you're kidding."

Kurama shook his head, mentally wishing that it wasn't as he said. "I assure you, I am telling the truth. You can ask your guardians if you wish."

Andrea leaned against the tree, trying to take a deep breath and look composed. "How in the world would you know something like that?"

"I had gone into Reikai's great file room and looked you up," Kurama answered her. "Actually, I was looking for a way to save Shiori and just happened to come across your name. An interesting history you have."

Andrea attempted to sound angry, but all that came out was an upset voice. "Those files are classified, you know." She blinked. "And how do you know about Reikai?"

"Reikai and Makai have known about each other since the dawn of time," Kurama explained. "If a demon in Makai didn't know about it the others would think of him as a retard."

"And you just happened to come across my name? Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

Kurama looked at her. "What reason would I have for stalking you?"

Andrea counted off with her fingers. "Well, let's see... you read my confidential files, you know my history, you know my life... anything I'm forgetting?"

"I know you're an extraordinary human."

/Great, now he DOES know everything about me,/ Andrea thought. "What about me?"

"You have use of your Spirit energy, am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Andrea summoned some strength into her voice again. "You know, I could just hurt you really bad."

Kurama looked at her. "Really?" he challenged her, taking out a rose from his hair and holding it defensively.

Andrea created her Spirit Bow and Arrow and held both defensively as well. "But there's something about you that makes me not want to."

"You cannot hurt me."

Andrea's blue eyes looked at him, almost as if she were issuing a challenge. "And if I wanted to?"

Kurama looked at her. He had to give her credit; she was tough. "Rose Whip!" The rose in his hand transformed into a long whip and swung it at a rock not far from Andrea.

Sensing something bad happening and thinking smart, Andrea dove out of the way and looked at the demolished rock. Then she looked up at him from the ground as he turned his whip back into a rose and pulled it back into his hair. "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked him, taking a deep breath. "Wasn't that your intention?"

Kurama looked at her. "No, it is not in my nature to harm you," he answered her.

Andrea made her weapons go away again. "This is one crazy day."

Kurama sat down next to her. "Sometimes being crazy is knowing that you are sane."

/He was right, and ever since then, nothing has ever been the same./ Andrea thought as the flashback came to an end.

/End Flashback/

Kurama noticed that Andrea hadn't said much for a while, and this was starting to worry him. "Andrea? What's wrong?"

Andrea realized that she had been spacing out in front of him and snapped out of it. "Nothing, really," she answered.

"Anything you care to discuss?"

"I thought everything was over."

Kurama shook his head. "Life is one big adventure, going where Fate pulls us. Only when the adventure ends does Fate let us go."

"Okay, this is really creeping me out," Andrea said, walking down the street.

Kurama tried to catch up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I left everything in my apartment. Wouldn't want them going through my sock drawer."

Kurama let out a slight chuckle as he followed Andrea, who had reached her apartment two blocks and five flights of stairs later.

Andrea smiled at him. "Surprised you still had it in you."

Kurama tilted his head at her. "My fighting skills or my manners?

"Both."

Kurama shrugged. "Habits that don't die hard."

Andrea nodded. "True." She unlocked the door and opened it. "I'll have to warn you, didn't have time to organize everything."

"Oh, that's not a problem. You should see Shuichi-chan's room."

Feeling like she was literally keeping him outside, Andrea started weaving around boxes until her foot hit a somewhat heavy box. "Oops." She would've fallen over if Kurama hadn't steadied her. "I wouldn't want Yusuke in here."

Kurama chuckled in agreement. "True. "

"I think I can get through the rest of it..." Andrea weaved through boxes and luggage. "Oh, watch out for that mousetrap."

Kurama was more worried about if Andrea fell to see any mouse trap. That is, until he heard a snap. He looked down and saw his foot was on the mousetrap. "Ouch!"

Andrea heard the snap and weaved back to him. "I told you to watch out for it." While saying this, she pulled the trap off of his foot.

Although his foot hurt like crazy, he gave her a smile. "Thank you."

Andrea nodded at him. "No problem." She grabbed Kurama's arm and weaved him away from any other mousetraps; more like dragged him. She finally stopped in the living room and let go of his arm. "Okay, safe from mouse traps."

Kurama nodded while he looked around. The apartment, in itself, was big enough for one person, very cluttered, but he liked it. "Quite a place."

"Without all the luggage and boxes and traps around, it'd be nice."

Kurama chuckled. "True."

Andrea was about to reply until she heard a snap and jumped on the counter. "Okay, that time it wasn't you."

Kurama peeked between two boxes. "Quite an infestation you have."

Andrea shrugged. "What can you do on such short notice?" Then, she thought. "Well, think of it this way. I'll catch intruders easier."

Kurama almost started to laugh. "Well, no demon would come near your home!"

Andrea jumped off the counter and turned on the light to peer between the boxes. "Yep, big one."

"Shall I dispose of it for you?"

Andrea nodded. "Thank you." She went to sit back on the counter. "Just don't get caught on any more, okay?"

Kurama smiled. "I won't." He put the dead rat in a trash bag and took it outside.

Andrea started to breathe easier. That is, until she saw a transparent image in front of her. An item glittered around its mouth and long midnight black hair blended into the shadows. Andrea covered her mouth, almost ready to scream.

Kurama had come back in just tin time to see Andrea pull her hands over her mouth. "Andrea?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((Who was the figure that's making her freaked out? How will they get to the bottom of things? Is it finally over? Read the next chapter!))

Kurama: Why me?

Cece: It was either you or Yusuke.

Yusuke: Hey!

Cece: Shut up. Anywho, R&R.


	7. Nightmarish Reality

Nightmarish Reality

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, and you can't sue me.))

Cece: Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Yusuke: This one's better.

Cece: I was listening to Megumi Ogata's "Nightmare" while writing this, so R&R.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Last Chapter)

Andrea started to breathe easier. That is, until she saw a transparent image in front of her. An item glittered around its mouth and long midnight black hair blended into the shadows. Andrea covered her mouth, almost ready to scream.

Kurama had come back in just in time to see Andrea pull her hands over her mouth. "Andrea?"

(And now, on to Chapter 7)

Andrea turned her head to see Kurama heading back to her. She saw an almost worried look in his eyes and took a breath. "Oh, I thought I saw something," she answered him.

Kurama blinked. _She saw something?_ he thought to himself. Out aloud, he voiced his question. "Where?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders, looking at him from the counter. "I don't know, but it went away as fast as it came."

Kurama went to the window, opened it and looked around, trying to find any sight of the figure that she had seen.

As much as she wanted to get the image out of her head, she couldn't; it frightened her too much to even think of forgetting about what she saw. "I've got to be seeing things."

"Perhaps you might have assumed to have seen it," Kurama answered her, looking in every direction out of the window.

Andrea blinked, more or less surprised by Kurama's answer. "But it looked real, though... real enough to freak me out."

Kurama continued to look out the window, his suspicions almost coming to a close. "I see no one, but I shall contact Koenma and Hiei if you wish to see if any has escaped."

Still, the look in Andrea's eyes wasn't any calmer, and the same could be said about her face as well. "It wasn't anything physical, though... more like a ghost or something."

"It was merely your imagination," Kurama answered her, closing the window, realizing his suspicions. "Nothing is out there."

Andrea shook her head, defiant as always. She was about as defiant as Yusuke, when he was using common sense. "No, I swear on my last name I saw something."

Whatever Andrea had seen had made her spooked, although Kurama kept an option open. "If you want, I can contact Koenma right now and he'll try to find Hiei. We'll see if any have gotten through the barrier."

Andrea took another deep breath. She had to tell Kurama what she saw, whether he thought she was crazy or not. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I can tell you that what I saw was black hair and something else."

Kurama raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. _Karasu?_ he thought. _But I thought I killed him a year ago. _He looked at Andrea's more or less still spooked look. "I'll ask Koenma. It may take a while."

Andrea nodded her head in agreement. In truth, it was all he could do at the moment. "Okay."

"I shall return when I can." With that, Kurama walked out, off to Reikai.

Andrea took a deep breath. "Well, better start cleaning." She found a shopping bag with Pine Sol, cleaning gloves and a sponge. Whistling a tune, she started cleaning her apartment. "Oh, well, maybe Kurama's right and I was just seeing things," she said to herself.

Meanwhile, in Reikai, Koenma was busy stamping papers when the door opened. He looked up and saw Kurama walk in. "Kurama, what brings you here?" he asked the redhead.

Kurama approached Koenma's overflowing desk. Seeing how many papers Koenma had to deal with made Kurama relieved he didn't have that job. "Andrea's come back to Japan," Kurama answered him.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, I remember her," he replied. "She was one tough girl before she left." He especially liked her no-nonsense attitude, although after she met Kurama it died a little.

"Well, she said she saw something."

This got Koenma's full attention; he put down his stamp and looked at Kurama closely. "What did it look like?"

Kurama explained what Andrea had seen. He had a feeling something was going to happen. "I need you to ask Hiei to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Koenma nodded, slightly worried for one of the Tanteis. "Will do, Kurama. Be careful."

Kurama nodded and walked out, a worried look on his calm features. He had a pang in his heart to head back to Andrea's apartment, that something was going to happen there.

Back in her apartment, despite boxes being on almost every corner of the apartment, it was clean enough. Andrea was in the bathroom, scrubbing until she heard a bottle fall in the tub. She looked up. "Huh?" she said, looking in the bathtub. "Oh, great, that was the last of that Pine-Sol, too." Shrugging, she kept cleaning until she heard the door shut, at which she looked up again. "Kurama?" As the silence kept lingering, she went back to cleaning.

A dark figure appeared for only a second, looking at the young girl. "What Kurama sees in you, I'll never know." With that, the figure left, shutting the door and making it stuck.

When Andrea heard the door shut, she looked up again, this time seeing a grayish colored steam. Andrea dropped her sponge and started coughing. "What's going on?" she said as fear rose into her body. Why was she this afraid over a little smoke when she had stood up against demons tougher than smoke? What was wrong with her? She continued to cough into her sleeve. "What's happening?" She raced to the door to try and open it, but it was either stuck or locked; she couldn't really tell. "Kurama! Someone hurry!" she screamed as she took off her cleaning gloves and dropped them as well before hitting the floor and coughing again.

Kurama had arrived back at her apartment and started to turn the knob when he had gotten a very disturbing thought. Shoving it into the back of his mind, he walked inside. "Andrea? I'm back." He heard a familiar scream and an unfamiliar thudding noise, which came from the bathroom and raced over to it. "Andrea? Are you in there?"

Andrea heard a familiar voice. "Kurama?" she shouted, trying to unlock the door again before she coughed faintly and knocked on the door with a scared look in her eyes. She had been almost killed several times, but this was seriously scaring her. She heard Kurama trying to open the door, but it sounded locked. "I think it's locked," she said, coughing again, her voice getting strained.

"Are you okay in there? Why are you coughing?" Kurama was starting to get concerned. Why _was_ she coughing?

"I don't know really," Andrea answered him, still coughing. "I was cleaning in here and all of a sudden, the door got stuck, and this weird steam came out of nowhere... " She stopped to cough again.

The longer he heard her coughing, the more concerned he was. "Steam? Does it have a color or an odor?"

Andrea struggled to keep her eyes open. "I think it's gray, and it's like something exploded in here." She suddenly fell down on the floor, not moving much at all.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened in worry; perhaps fear was more like it. Gray smoke? Explosion? He was about to ask her what she meant when he heard nothing from the other side. "Andrea?" With every word out of his mouth, he grew even more concerned about her. "Are you still there?" And when she still didn't answer, fear crept up and down his spine. "Andrea?!" When he finally heard her slightly coughing, he started ramming the door with his shoulder. Oddly enough, Kurama really didn't know why he was ramming the door, him being a fox demon with a Rose Whip that could cut the door open in seconds. But he was now and he wasn't stopping until it opened. "Hang on, I'll get you out."

Andrea kept struggling to stay awake as he kept ramming the door. That is, until he heard Kurama stop suddenly, which made Andrea grow a little worried, thinking he maybe hurt himself. "Are you okay?" she asked him, worry and strain on her voice.

Kurama felt an energy presence nearby, which made him stop ramming the door. He heard Andrea's worried question and only gave her a small answer. "Andrea, keep quiet."

And at those somewhat reassuring words, she nodded and closed her mouth, only to cough a little.

The dark figure appeared behind Kurama. "Poor Kurama… what to do, what to do…"

The voice Kurama heard sounded familiar, but with everything going on, he wasn't so sure. "Who's there?"

"Let me see if I can refresh your memory, Kurama." The dark figure slowly revealed himself... as a tall man with a mask over his nose and mouth, with long midnight black hair down his back with matching clothes. "I've always liked your hair."

Kurama's eyes widen with a stunned surprise. It couldn't be…

"And your girlfriend, for that matter."

Kurama looked in the direction of the voice, his composure regained. Yet he really couldn't believe what he saw… or who, really. "Karasu. But...you're..."

"Dead?" Karasu finished his thought. Shaking his head, he continued. "I was only weakened by your last ditch effort in the Dark Tournament."

Kurama was still in disbelief. How could such a strong attack and one that almost killed him as well just weaken him? "But I felt your Life Energy deplete. How...?"

"...Did I survive?" Once again, Karasu finished his thought. "It's quite simple, actually. I faked my own death."

Kurama's disbelieving look was overpowered by one of anger as he glared at him. His shocked emerald green eyes burned with immense anger and his fists were clenched. "You conniving snake in the grass!" he growled.

Beneath Karasu's mask, he had a look of feign shock, along with a light smile. "My, such name-calling, and with your girlfriend close by."

"Can I help it if I am telling the truth?" While Karasu chuckled behind the mask, Kurama looked even more threatening. "Leave."

"All right. But the next time we meet, I'll find you." With that, Karasu left in a puff of smoke.

After Karasu left, he regained his composure yet again and tugged on the door, trying to get Andrea's attention. "Andrea? Are you still there?"

Andrea still lay on the floor and was about asleep from the fumes when she heard Kurama tugging on the door, which made cough again. "Huh?"

"I'm opening the door, Andrea." Hearing her strained voice tell him to literally hurry, he opened the door, the gray-colored steam shooting out in front of him all of a sudden, making him cough. He looked down and saw Andrea, who was still on the floor and coughing, picked her up into his arms and carried her coughing form out of the bathroom. Then he started opening windows to let steam out after he set her down in a chair away from the steam.

Andrea kept coughing, but after she took a deep breath, her coughing came back at her twice as hard.

Kurama came back and sat next to her. "Just take slow breaths, Andrea. Slow breaths."

Andrea nodded, listening to his advice and taking slower breaths. "I thought I was going to die in there."

Kurama felt relieved to hear her voice, though rough sounding from her ordeal. "You'll be fine now."

Andrea nodded her head slightly. "I don't know what went wrong."

"Bad chemical mix?"

Andrea blinked, trying to think of an answer. "I thought everything was okay, and then the door was shut...."

Kurama knew she probably would have been killed if she stayed in that room a moment longer. He was relieved, though, that she was breathing and that she was okay… physically, anyway. "It's okay now."

"Whom were you talking to?"

Kurama didn't want to worry Andrea more than she was. "Only a bad memory."

Andrea tried to register the voice she was hearing. Maybe it was the fumes that made her hear it, but she wasn't sure. "I thought it sounded familiar."

"That often happens."

Andrea took a breath and shook her head. "No, I mean, really sound familiar. Like it was..."

"A bad memory?"

She held her head after she shook it again. "No, it was a voice. It sounded really calm, though."

Kurama knew that she was probably tired. "Perhaps you should rest."

"Okay." With that, she stood up and wobbly headed for her room.

Meanwhile in Reikai, Koenma was busy stamping a lot of papers as Hiei walked in and leaned against the wall. Feeling this, Koenma looked up from his stamping. "Hiei, what brings you by?"

Hiei only looked at him with his garnet eyes and said one word. "Trouble."

Before Koenma could ask what he meant, George ran in. "Koenma, sir!"

Koenma gave him a blank stare. "Ogre, what is it?"

"Something happened in the Human World."

Koenma rolled his eyes; usually Ogre stated the obvious. "Something always happens there. Anything important?"

"Andrea was almost killed."

Inwardly, Hiei was surprised, but he didn't show it outwardly. "Andrea? The blue-eyed human Kurama was interested in last year?"

"I thought that was his girlfriend," George said to him.

Koenma hit George in the head with a balled-up fist. "Moron! They're only good friends, you blue-covered ninny!"

George rubbed his head. "That's what Yusuke said they were, Koenma sir."

"As much as I like him, I think he's clueless."

Hiei looked at them, mainly George. "Describe the attack oni (Ogre)."

George tried to remember. "Well, I couldn't see much because of the steam. But I can you it wasn't from the shower." He saw Hiei raise his eyebrow and continued. "Kurama told me, from Andrea, that it was like something exploded. And she was going to get out, only the door was shut."

Hiei continued to look at him. "Did he collect a sample?"

"You know Kurama; he usually does."

Hiei held out his hand as George placed a small vial in his hand. He uncorked it, sniffed, and scowled, popping the cork back on the vial. "It's not steam. It's smoke. Sulfur to be exact."

George scratched his head. "No wonder Andrea was coughing."

"Only a Quest Class can make sulfur."

At those words, Koenma dropped his stamp, which clattered to the floor. He looked at Hiei, a look of combined shock and horror on his face. "Don't tell me he's still alive?"

Hiei only looked at Koenma. "I don't know, but I have come to report some suspicious activities in Makai."

"How suspicious are we talking?"

"The barrier that has been keeping the demons out is shifting. Portals are being created at random and demons are flocking into Ningenkai. It's all I can do to just keep them a quarter of a mile away, but the next portal opening is unknown. And also........." Hiei stopped.

Koenma looked at him. "Also?" he echoed.

Hiei continued. "Youkai have been warming to one place, the Detective's Northern regions. Yusuke is away at the moment and his regiments are too thick headed to notice."

Koenma looked slightly worried. "Very suspicious."

Hiei continued to keep his composure. "I need your permission to go to Ningenkai."

Koenma nodded, taking out a yellow slip of paper. "All right. Where exactly will you he going, why, and when are you coming back?"

"Tokyo, Japan. To see Urameshi Yusuke, and hopefully be back within a day."

Koenma nodded his head. "Very well." He handed Hiei the slip, which he took and ran out of the palace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((Is it really Karasu, or is it really a cruel joke? If he is alive, how will they react? Find this out in the next chapter of "The Trials of Life!"))

Cece: Wow, another chapter done! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this thus far.

Yusuke: Uh, why?

Cece: Because they took the time to read it, you idiot.

Kurama: Please continue to read and review.

Cece: And please send chocolate!


	8. Surprise Meetings

Surprise Meetings

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own… oh, whatever.))

Cece: Hi again! Thank you to all who reviewed!

Yusuke: Even though it wasn't many people…

Cece: (pops him in the head with a mallet) Can it!

Kurama: We hope you like this chapter… (gets petted) Cece…

Cece: What? You're a cute fox.

Kurama: (blushes) RR.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke stood on the school roof, as usual, dodging the principal and Keiko. Even with him in high school, he still performed the same routine and thanking Enma that he wouldn't get caught. He looked up at Hiei as he landed on the railing and stayed on it with perfect balance. "Hiei? I thought you were in Makai."

Hiei looked at the Detective, troublesome as always. "Trouble."

Yusuke suddenly cracked a joke. "What happened? Kuwabara's cat get kidnapped again?" He started laughing so hard, he held his stomach to keep from falling over.

Hiei was not in a laughing mood, however, as if he ever were. "In Makai, Detective. Don't you know what's happening in your region?"

Before Yusuke could answer him, Kuwabara came rushing in to them. "Urameshi!" He looked at Hiei, who only scowled at him. "I just had a real bad feeling, and it's hitting home."

Yusuke almost laughed again. "What, me kicking your butt again?"

Kuwabara held up at fist about three inches from Yusuke's nose. "Shut up, Urameshi!"

Hiei looked at them, bored as ever. "The idiot's a regular spirit detector."

Yusuke was getting a little confused. What were they talking about? "What are you talking about, you two?"

Hiei turned his attention to Yusuke again. "Youkai are flocking to the Northern region of YOUR territory, and some are trying to come here."

"And that's not all," Kuwabara interrupted. "Andrea's back."

Yusuke remembered Andrea all right. She was a tough-as-nails Spirit Detective a year ago, long reddish-brown hair and intense blue eyes. Then she met Kurama and everything went great. "Oh, Kurama's girlfriend?"

"And she's been attacked," Hiei added, mentally wanting to hit the Detective for that remark.

Yusuke looked shocked. "What?"

"That was the bad feeling I got," Kuwabara said to them.

Hiei continued to look serious, as Andrea being attacked was no laughing matter. "According to Koenma, Kurama reported it afterwards and brought a sample of the weapon. It was smoke."

Yusuke started laughing again. "So, maybe she burned dinner." He covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

Kuwabara clocked Yusuke hard in the face. "What kind of smoke?"

Hiei looked at them. "Sulfuric."

Kuwabara scratched his head. Chemistry, obviously, wasn't his best subject. "You mean the stuff they put in gas chambers?"

Mentally, Hiei wanted to kill the baka for asking a stupid question but glared at him instead. "No, I mean the one they put in propane tanks and cook food with. Of course the ones in gas chambers!"

Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara, who was getting schooled by Hiei. "So, where's his girlfriend right now?"

"Asleep, hopefully for a while. She doesn't know it was an attack through she suspects it."

Kuwabara looked confused. "And where's Kurama?"

"Probably with her, trying to romance her." Yusuke tried to impersonate Kurama… and doing a horrible job.

Hiei decided to finally hit Yusuke upside his head for everything said. "Baka ningen! He's in class, unlike you. Keiko should be here to rile your butt back in."

As if on cue, a familiar female voice shouted, "YUSUKE!"

Kuwabara looked behind him and saw Keiko. He started laughing into his hand. "Busted."

Yusuke sweatdropped while he was glaring at Kuwabara at the same time. A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head as he chuckled nervously. "Hi, uh, Keiko..."

Keiko turned her eyes over to Kuwabara. "And Kuwabara! I thought you'd come to your senses about school."

Kuwabara had also started to sweatdrop. "Uh... I just remembered that report. See ya, Urameshi!" With that, he raced down the stairs.

Yusuke started to go after him until Keiko grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "Aiiiiiiiiii!"

Keiko looked at Hiei. "Hiei-san, why are you here?"

"Reporting," was Hiei's only reply.

"Oh, well, you…" Keiko pointed a finger at Yusuke. "Get back to class when he's done!"

Yusuke nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said as Keiko headed back to class.

Hiei turned his attention back at Yusuke now that Keiko and Kuwabara had left. "The oaf left before I delivered the rest."

"The rest?" Yusuke echoed.

Hiei nodded. "Sulfuric smoke can only be created by a Quest Class. And it had a very pungent smell to it."

"Quest class... " As Yusuke thought, his eyes widened; it couldn't be… "I hope you don't mean Karasu's back."

Hiei nodded and turned to leave. "I suggest you start checking into your territory." With that, Hiei disappeared.

Yusuke blinked and ran downstairs back to his class before Keiko really did kick his butt.

After school was over, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Koenma had a meeting held at Master Genkai's temple, each with different matters at hand. While Yusuke thought of things that didn't matter, Kurama thought of things that DID in fact matter to him.

Koenma stood on a table, since he was in his baby form. "Everyone? The reason I called this meeting..."

Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Hey, Kurama. Where's your girlfriend?"

Kurama groaned inwardly. Why did Yusuke always refer Andrea as his girlfriend? "_Andrea_ is at her house doing her homework. She doesn't know the meeting is taking place, and I would appreciate it if she never did."

Kuwabara clocked Yusuke in the face again. "She has self-respect."

As Yusuke rubbed his face, Kurama sighed in exasperation. "May we continue?"

Koenma nodded and continued, relief literally washing over Kurama. "From the information that was gathered, we now know that the smoke is really sulfuric acid. And only a Quest Class could form something like this."

As Kuwabara sat on Yusuke, Hiei looked at everyone. "We also have reason to believe that Karasu is back."

Kuwabara's eyes went wide at the name. "Karasu? I thought Kurama killed him in the Dark Tournament."

Kurama shook his head. "No, he's back. I spoke to him last night at Andrea-san's apartment."

(Flashback)

The dark figure appeared behind Kurama. "Poor Kurama… what to do, what to do…"

The voice Kurama heard sounded familiar, but with everything going on, he wasn't so sure. "Who's there?"

"Let me see if I can refresh your memory, Kurama." The dark figure slowly revealed himself... as a tall man with a mask over his nose and mouth, with long midnight black hair down his back with matching clothes. "I've always liked your hair."

Kurama's eyes widen with a stunned surprise. It couldn't be…

"And your girlfriend, for that matter."

Kurama looked in the direction of the voice, his composure regained. Yet he really couldn't believe what he saw… or who, really. "Karasu. But...you're..."

"Dead?" Karasu finished his thought. Shaking his head, he continued. "I was only weakened by your last ditch effort in the Dark Tournament."

Kurama was still in disbelief. How could such a strong attack and one that almost killed him as well just weaken him? "But I felt your Life Energy deplete. How...?"

"...Did I survive?" Once again, Karasu finished his thought. "It's quite simple, actually. I faked my own death."

Kurama's disbelieving look was overpowered by one of anger as he glared at him. His shocked emerald green eyes burned with immense anger and his fists were clenched. "You conniving snake in the grass!" he growled.

Beneath Karasu's mask, he had a look of feign shock, along with a light smile. "My, such name-calling, and with your girlfriend close by."

"Can I help it if I am telling the truth?" While Karasu chuckled behind the mask, Kurama looked even more threatening. "Leave."

"All right. But the next time we meet, I'll find you." With that, Karasu left in a puff of smoke.

(Back to Reality)

Koenma looked serious after he heard Kurama's story. "I have a feeling he'll be more likely after Andrea now than ever."

Kurama looked at everyone. As much as he wanted to watch her night and day, he had his own priorities. "I can't protect her all the time, though. I have school and Mother and..."

Hiei looked at him, nodding his head at him. "I'll watch her for you, Kurama."

"I agree with Shorty," Kuwabara said, still sitting on Yusuke. "You know Urameshi; he's already got Keiko on his back, and with Andrea, Yusuke could end up ON his back."

Kurama smiled in relief; at least Yusuke wasn't keeping an eye on her. Then who knew what chaos he'd start? "Thank you, Hiei." Hiei simply nodded his head at him.

"Kuwabara, would you get off me?" Yusuke said, and Kuwabara answered by standing up.

Genkai finally spoke up after hearing everything that was going on. "Now we have to figure out how Karasu got a strong army."

"Could be anyone as gay as that guy," Yusuke said, hoping everyone would laugh.

No one did, not even Kuwabara, who knocked Yusuke upside his head again. "Urameshi, this is serious!" He looked at Kurama. "How's Andrea holding up?"

"Still a little shaken, but fine," Kurama answered him, seeing Kuwabara nod his head.

Hiei looked at everyone again, his normal serious look on his face. "Our primary mission is Karasu. We have to find out his plans before they proceed."

Yusuke looked confused and scratched his head. If Karasu was after Kurama, then why did he have to attack Andrea? "But of all of us, why'd he attack Andrea? Why didn't he come after you instead of her?"

Kurama's emerald green eyes glittered with a hidden anger. Why didn't he attack him if he was the one Karasu was after? Why did he have to attack Andrea? "Revenge."

Yusuke didn't look as confused. "Why? 'Cause you kicked his butt?"

Kurama looked at him, his eyes not filled with anger at the moment. "Yes, Yusuke, to put it literally, it was because I kicked his butt."

Yusuke was about to say something about dating her before he received a good wallop by Kuwabara. Hiei looked at Yusuke with his hand on his katana. "Stay with the subject at hand, Detective. Or I'll send that wondering mind of yours rolling."

Kuwabara covered Yusuke's mouth before Yusuke could say anything else. "Any other reasons, Kurama?"

Kurama looked at everyone as he leaned against a wall. "He wants to smite me."

Kuwabara looked confused. "Huh?"

"It's his way of revenge," Kurama explained. "Scare the ones I care for most, then torture me."

Kuwabara was about to ask Kurama more when his Spirit Awareness kicked in. But so did Kurama and Hiei's. Yusuke only blinked. "Something's wrong," Kuwabara said to them.

Kurama nodded his head. "Yes. It feels... ominous."

Hiei kept his hand on his sword as an evil chuckle came from outside. Kurama and Hiei started looking for the source of the evil laughter.

Kuwabara finally let Yusuke's mouth go. "It's outside."

As Hiei opened the door, a familiar person looked at them. "I'm surprised your skills are still active."

Kurama simply stared at him. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Karasu laughed. "Oh, I'm more than alive, Kurama."

Kurama's emerald green eyes were narrowing with every second. "You look no more then the classic freak to me."

Karasu looked at Kurama, feign hurt in his voice. "Such harsh words. Tsk tsk tsk. It's very unbecoming." As Kurama glared at him, Karasu chuckled. "Do you think a simple glare will save the girl?"

"Maybe I'll use more then a glare," Kurama answered him, about ten seconds away from pulling out a few plants to kick his rear.

Beneath his mask, Karasu smiled evilly. "We'll see, Kurama. Two nights from tonight."

Kurama only looked at him, his brows rising in confusion. What did he mean "two nights from tonight?" "What?"

"Don't you want to save your precious Andrea?"

But at the mention of Andrea's name, Kurama's eyebrows lowered into an anger-filled look. What was he intending to do to her this time? At this point, Kurama was getting angrier by the second. "What!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((What does Karasu plan to do to Andrea and Kurama? What will happen next? Will Yusuke FINALLY shut up about Kurama being her boyfriend? All that in the next chapter!))

Cece: Another chapter down.

Kurama: Another cliffhanger working great.

Cece: RR please… (puppy eyes)

Yusuke: Don't make her beg.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara: Too late.


	9. Muma no Yami

Muma no Yami (Darkness of the Nightmare)

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Screw it; you already know.))

Cece: Welcome back, you lovable readers, you!

Yusuke: You'll finally get to see what pissed Kurama off.

Cece: Yusuke, do you have to put it that way?

Kurama: I feel so used.

Cece: (pets Kurama) It's okay, sweetie.

Kurama: (big smile on his face)

Cece: Anyway, read and review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Last Chapter)

Beneath his mask, Karasu smiled evilly. "We'll see, Kurama. Two nights from tonight."

Kurama only looked at him, his brows rising in confusion. What did he mean "two nights from tonight?" "What?"

"Don't you want to save your precious Andrea?"

But at the mention of Andrea's name, Kurama's eyebrows lowered into an anger-filled look. What was he intending to do to her this time? At this point, Kurama was getting angrier by the second. "What?!"

(On to Chapter 9)

Seeing Kurama fuming at him over a human girl like Andrea made Karasu smile underneath his mask. What was it about her that Kurama would glare at him like that? "Don't worry, Kurama; sooner or later, she'll find out about me."

Kurama did not look any better; in fact, he looked angrier now than he did when he fought Elder Toguro 1. His emerald green eyes almost narrowed into slits. "I swear if you harm her..."

Off to the side, Yusuke and the others could literally feel Kurama's anger resurfacing again. He looked at Genkai, who had now taken a sip of her sake. "You know, I never did like Kurama getting angry. That's a scary sight."

Genkai set her cup down and looked at Yusuke. "Well, dimwit, when someone you care about is being threatened, you can get pretty upset."

"Oh, so that is his girlfriend?" Yusuke asked, which gave him a well-deserved punch in the face by Kuwabara.

Back to Karasu and Kurama. Karasu looked at the angry kitsune and smirked under his mask. "Not that you couldn't have prevented the Pine-Sol incident."

Kurama clenched his fists, trying to appear composed. "You locked the door and almost killed her!"

"But instead of trying to open that door and saving her life sooner, you started interrogating me." Karasu stood calmly in front of him. "Sounds like someone doesn't have his priorities straight."

"How could I open the door when you've locked it? Answer that one, Einstein."

Karasu answered nonchalantly. "Technically it was stuck and locked."

Kurama glared at him again. He wasn't even upset that Andrea could have died. "By YOUR hand. So, why are we arguing?"

Karasu only looked at him with steely colored eyes. "I'm not arguing with you; I'm only offering you a chance to save her from a horrifying death."

Kurama only looked at him back with an equally steely gaze. "'Save' and 'horrifying death' don't go in the same sentence for a demon, you know that."

Karasu stuck his hands in his pockets and calmly looked at him again. "But that's what I mean. Wouldn't you want to fight for her life?"

At the mention of "her life," Kurama was now glaring at Karasu to the point that if he weren't careful Youko would have appeared. "Karasu, I'll fight you any day and time."

Karasu knew that Kurama wouldn't let the girl suffer anymore than she did; he smiled underneath his mask. "All right, two nights from now."

Kurama's glare was still in his emerald colored eyes. "Deal."

"I'll be waiting, Kurama." With that, Karasu disappeared into the night.

Kurama looked at the area Karasu was standing and with his teeth gritted and his emerald colored eyes almost giving way to gold. "And I'll be ready."

After a few minutes, Kuwabara walked over to Kurama, more or less worried about his teammate. "Kurama? You all right?"

Not really thinking it was actually Kuwabara, Kurama snapped slightly from the pressure already on him. "I'm fine!"

Kuwabara blinked at the sharpness of Kurama's answer. The guy already had a lot on him. First Andrea had come back, then she was attacked, and now Karasu was threatening to harm Andrea… or worse. And Kuwabara didn't really want to know what "worse" could mean, although he had a feeling that both he and Kurama already knew what it was.

Kurama turned to his side and saw Kuwabara standing there, looking a little more nervous than usual. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped like that. "Gomen nasai, Kuwabara. I am fine."

"It's okay." Kuwabara looked at the unconscious Detective. "So, Kurama, what are you planning to do?"

"Fight him at the respected time and place as required," Kurama answered him.

"But what about Andrea? I mean, aren't you going to tell her what's going on?"

Kurama shook his head. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." But hearing the second question from his friend made him add onto his answer. "Andrea already has enough on her right now with school and trying to catch up; I don't wish to burden her any more than what she needs to know."

Kuwabara nodded his head. "Sending anyone to keep an eye on her?"

Hiei had teleported over to them. "I will."

Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement. Knowing him, he had schoolwork to do also and that he was falling behind. "Okay."

Meanwhile, at Andrea's apartment, it was almost ten at night, almost time for her to go to sleep. She had finished her homework three hours ago and she was now getting ready for bed. She brushed her shortened locks, set her alarm, and lay down on her bed. After a few minutes of hearing the ticking of her clock, she fell asleep.

Although the mattress was comfortable and the sheets were as well, Andrea started grabbing the pillow in one of her hands while her closed eyelids squinted. She mumbled incoherently in her restless sleep, tossing and turning on the mattress beneath her.

(/ Nightmare /)

Andrea stood in the cemetery at her parents' graves. On each of their graves, she laid a rose and a lily in the vase. Her blue eyes shimmered in the night as her now short bobbed hair threatened to blow her shortened tresses into her face.

"I love you," she said to each of the graves. With that, she kissed both sections of the headstone where her parents' names were chiseled in the granite.

As she left her parents' final resting place, she saw a lone headstone in the distance. Curiosity got the best of her as she walked up to it. "That poor soul," she said, her voice taking a hint of sadness. "It must be lonely being by yourself." She laid a rose and a lily down on the headstone.

Just as she was about to leave, a bony hand grabbed her ankle from below the surface and started to drag the girl down. Andrea kicked at the hand, but the grip got tighter, making her scream in pain. "Help!" she screamed into the distance.

"Join me," a dead voice said to her, sending shivers up and down her spine.

As Andrea turned around, she saw a bony Karasu grabbing her ankle. His black outfit hung loosely in his bony body as his eyeless skull was opened to an evil grin. The smell of his decomposing flesh made Andrea nauseated. "Let go of me!" she screamed, kicking at him as the ground under her began to become like quicksand.

"No one can hear you, little girl," he said, his bony hands pulling her almost under…

(/ Back in Her Room /)

"NO!!" Andrea sat up in her bed; her blue eyes wide open while her breathing was almost out of control. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as if it were going to pop out of her at any minute. "He can't be… There's no way…" she said in-between breaths as she dropped back against her mattress. "Come on, it's just a nightmare. He's dead; he can't hurt me." With that, she laid her head back down and went back to sleep.

The next day, or night rather, Kurama walked in the house, closed the door and walked upstairs to his room. After school during the day and work that afternoon, he was tired and plopped down on his bed. Thoughts were swimming about in his head, focusing more on Andrea and the fight with Karasu and the rest of the thoughts literally flying by. After a little while, he fell asleep.

(/ Dreamland /)

A lone black-haired person stood in the mist, smiling underneath his mask. "So many people to keep secrets from?"

Kurama turned around, hearing the familiar voice in the unfamiliar place. "Karasu..."

Karasu then appeared in front of him, chuckling. "What, does that surprise you?"

Kurama was not laughing. "Why are you taunting me like this?"

"I think you should be asking yourself this one question: Why do you like keeping things from other people?"

Kurama glared at his accusation. "A person with a black hole like you wouldn't understand."

Karasu's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, yes... that nice human girl you care about so much... though I admit, her hair being shorter is a nice touch."

Kurama's eyebrows narrowed at him, causing his green eyes to almost appear like slits. "She has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it!"

Karasu smiled at Kurama's literal ruffled tail 2. "Oh, so every time I mention her name or something about her, you get defensive."

The more Karasu was smirking about the situation, the angrier Kurama was. "Well, you're the one who's threatening her!"

Karasu chuckled at him. "But who's keeping her in the dark?"

Kurama stared at his chuckling form. "What is this, a nightmare or a trial?!"

"But you do know what keeping her in the dark will cost you, right?"

As Kurama growled at him, he heard a voice say his name from somewhere and looked around. "This isn't a twisted illusion of yours is it?!"

Karasu's grin was wider underneath his mask. "Does it look like a trick?"

As Kurama growled again, he heard a sound like that of a body hitting the ground. As he looked over in the direction of the sound, he saw a figure, beaten up almost like he was during his last fight with Karasu. In the mist, he didn't know who the person was.

That is, until the figure looked at him, tears in her blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The voice was definitely familiar in his ears, but a confused look entered his eyes. "Andrea?"

The tears slid from her blue eyes and against her face as she tried to talk, although her voice sounded strained from the pain she suffered. "Why did you keep it from me?"

Kurama looked at Karasu, the confusion subsiding and the anger returning. "Make it go away!"

Karasu calmly placed his hands in his pockets. "The only way to make it disappear is if you defeat me."

Kurama's eyebrows narrowed again. "I will defeat you, but at the appointed time, like we decided!"

Karasu smiled underneath his mask again. "Glad to hear you confident. Just so you know, if you do lose, I wouldn't be around to hear it."

"Threatening me again?"

Karasu shook his head. "No, just telling you what to expect."

Kurama didn't really believe it. "Show how much you know."

"Oh, I know what to expect. The sound of a dying soul tearing away from their body makes wonderful music to my ears." The delightful thought made Karasu close his eyes.

Kurama's eyes were piercing at him like two emerald daggers against his flesh. He wanted to kill Karasu for good and save himself from the trouble and Andrea from figuring everything out. "You are a sick bastard, Karasu."

Karasu chuckled lightly. "I know I am." He felt Andrea's heartbeat slipping away, which made Kurama growl at him all the more. He could also feel him shaking as well, which made him smile under his mask. "History repeats itself 3, Kurama."

Kurama clenched his fists tightly in his hands. "What are you implying now, Karasu?"

Karasu smiled, walking towards him. "I feel sorry for you, Kurama. Everyone you get close to gets hurt in some way."

"They'll never get hurt, as long as I'm around."

Karasu looked down at a pale and limp arm, which belonged to a blue-lipped Andrea. "And what about her?"

Kurama looked down at her, almost losing it. There she was, dead on the ground, and he couldn't save her. Her skin was now paler; hiding the tears of her suffering, while her normally pinkish lips now were as blue as her eyes. He clenched his fists again, about a step or two from completely losing it. "KARASU!!!!!!!"

Karasu looked at the infuriated kitsune. "It's a shame really," he said, running his hand through her hair. "She was one beautiful girl."

Kurama clutched his head with his hands and squinted his eyes shut, trying to get the image of yet another dead friend out of his head. "It's not real. It's not real. IT'S NOT REAL!!!!!!"

(/ Back to His Room /)

Kurama shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He gasped for air almost as if he were dying and opened his eyes. No mist, no dead Andrea, and no Karasu, which made him sigh in relief. Just then, his cell phone rang from his nightstand and Kurama grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

A semi-worried Andrea blinked from the other end. "Kurama? You okay?"

Mentally, Kurama sighed, thankful it was all a dream. Outwardly, he regained his composure. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

Andrea looked at the clock next to her bed. "Well, to be honest, it's 6AM."

Kurama blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What?"

Andrea sighed. "Six in the morning, almost time for school... Geez, you sounded like you had a nightmare when you answered the phone."

Kurama decided on being vague, as he didn't want Andrea to know too much about what was going on. "Yeah, I guess so."

Andrea grabbed her blue jeans and blinked. "You guess so? Okay, what happened?" she asked, pulling on her blue jeans and looking in the mirror.

Kurama continued on the charade of vagueness. "Nightmare. Nothing big."

Andrea turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. "Something had to have gotten you spooked. I mean, if it was about that smoke, I'm fine."

Kurama remembered that day and shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It was just a past memory, years ago."

Making a face that didn't quite believe him, Andrea pulled off her blue jeans and pulled on a white pair and brown boots and nodded. "Coincidence, same here." As she heard Kurama chuckle over the phone, she pulled on a blue cardigan and pulled her rose pendant out in front. "I guess we're the same, huh?"

Kurama nodded and looked at his clock, which now read ten after six. "I guess so, and I guess I better get ready. See you at school?"

The toaster popped up a piece of toast, which made Andrea cough once. "Sure." She looked at the blackened toast and made a face. "Eww... see you there."

Kurama chuckled from her small complaint; about what, he didn't know. "You too. Bye." With that, he hung up.

"Bye." Andrea hung up and tossed the burnt toast in the garbage. She opened the fridge for a suitable replacement. "Whatever..." She grabbed a small bottle of yogurt from the fridge, closed the door and headed out to school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes:

1 Episode 84: "Kurama's Anger, Gourmet's Guest." One of the few times Kurama gets THAT angry.

2 If Youko had come out then, his tail was ruffled. It's a literal thought, meaning Kurama's one pissed-off fox.

3 Always been told this in school. Karasu was talking about the Pine-Sol incident in the chapter before and the situation now.

Yusuke: She burned toast?

Cece: Hey, that happens to a lot of people.

Yusuke: I bet Hiei burns it all the time!

Hiei: (glares at Yusuke) Shut up, Detective.

Kurama: Review here; please… before there's a fight to handle.

Cece: Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!

Kurama: (only stares blankly at her)


	10. Torn Apart

Torn Apart

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: If I owned Kurama, I wouldn't need to write anymore. I'd be married to him and having lots of kids with him. Sadly, I don't own YYH.))

Cece: Wow! Part ten.

Kurama: (brings in big bowl of popcorn) Hope everyone enjoys the fight.

Cece: (looks at him) Hey, you're in it.

Kurama: Think I can catch a break?

Everyone else: Nah!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before Kurama knew it, the night had come. He had made sure that Andrea wasn't around; he didn't want her to know about what was going on. _I have to make sure he's dead before Andrea can figure out anything,_ Kurama thought to himself. _I have to do this for her sake. It's best if she doesn't know of this fight. _Karasu had told him to meet him in a clearing of the bamboo forest, and finally Kurama arrived, which made Karasu smile wide underneath his mask.

"I'm glad we're having this rematch," Karasu said to him, almost as if he were talking to a friend.

Kurama stood his ground. "Like I had a choice in the matter," he answered him back.

"No, you really didn't have a choice, did you?" Karasu spread his arms wide and created small green bombs. Smiling underneath his mask, he sent them towards Kurama.

Kurama took a rose out of his hair and transformed it into his famous Rose Whip. "ROSE WHIP!" With it, he began blocking the bombs.

Karasu smiled evilly under his mask. He was glad Kurama didn't lose any of his skills. "So, your skills haven't gone away."

As Kurama kept blocking the bombs, he answered, "I said I was in practice."

"And in a lot of it, I see." Karasu created bigger bombs and sent them at him. And as Kurama used his Rose Whip again, he sent another bomb right behind the fox, who jumped and somersaulted around them.

However, when Karasu had created another bomb and sent it behind Kurama, it scored a direct hit on Kurama, who screamed out in pain. He heard another scream from inside the bamboo forest and looked around. It sounded familiar…

In the bamboo forest, a pair of eyes was watching the fight, more or less worriedly.

Kurama knew the voice was feminine, for one. Two: he had a sick feeling in his stomach that somehow Andrea was there. He looked at Karasu. "Where is she?"

Karasu smiled, knowing that Kurama would figure out that Andrea was there. "She's watching the fight... with a very good seat."

Kurama's green eyes narrowed; he was using Andrea to fight him! "That wasn't part of the deal!"

Karasu chuckled under his mask. "Poor Kurama… you should have known what you were getting into."

"You... How did you get past Hiei?"

Karasu imitated a voice he was sure Kurama would know. "I'm going to check on a few things," he said in Andrea's voice. Returning his voice back to normal, he added, "Amazing." /1/

Kurama growled at him. Karasu had the nerve to abduct Andrea and then use her to get to him. "You snake in the grass!"

Karasu tsked at him and shook his head. "And I thought your mother taught you never to talk back."

Kurama got back into his fighting stance. "Only when it concerns important guests. And you've lost your VIP ticket."

Karasu smiled under his mask. "Why not give up already?" Kurama glared at him in response.

In the bamboo forest, Andrea reached behind her back and drew her hand back, seeing a thick red substance on her fingers. _Oh, my God,_ she thought, holding onto her back. _I'm bleeding again._ Slightly shaking, she kept her hand on her back.

As Kurama lashed out at Karasu with his Rose Whip, Karasu jumped away and sent a bomb aiming at the whip, which exploded and made him jump away from any more bombs. "I always thought you saw something in that human girl."

Kurama landed on his feet. "Hn, and what would that be?"

Karasu smiled wider. "You love her, don't you?" When he saw Kurama glare at him, his grin broke out wider as he sent more bombs on his way. "That's your weakness, isn't it? Your love for the human girl."

Kurama jumped and somersaulted over and around the bombs again. "You know nothing about weaknesses!"

"Oh, do I?" Karasu sent a bomb dangerously close to Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama created a bamboo spear and batted the bomb away like a flyswatter with a fly.

Karasu looked bored as he sent one to follow Kurama. "I'm growing tired of this game."

For the first time since the fight, Kurama agreed with him as he batted back the bomb. "You think you're the only one!" As Karasu back flipped away from the bombs, Kurama created a shield of rose petals. "Fuukii Ebujin!"

Karasu concentrated his energy, making the petals explode around him, and as he did, bamboo spears came and skewered his shoulder. He pulled them out, not squinting. "You've gotten better." With that, he brought two claws out of the ground and attached themselves to Kurama's legs. "But leaving you helpless to save your girlfriend is a lot better." He sent two Mad Bombs at him.

Kurama brought up a wall of bamboo stalks to block the bombs. Two bombs had snuck in, and Kurama batted them away. Unfortunately, the bamboo wall went up in flames and a bomb hit his right shoulder. As he screamed again in pain, he heard a scream from within the bamboo and a thud, which made Kurama start growling.

In the bamboo forest, Andrea looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She mouthed, "Shikari, Kurama-kun /2/" and hit the ground, closing her eyes.

Kurama lowered his head for a second, hearing the thud and his eyes almost glowed gold. "Karasu…" Kurama growled. "I'll kill you!" With that, bamboo stalks shot up through the ground and stabbed through Karasu like a pincushion in all the major organs. /3/

This time, Karasu was dead.

After he was absolutely certain Karasu was dead, Kurama sank to his knees, breathing heavily. Trying not to hyperventilate, he said to himself, "It's finally over." He felt something paw at his leg and heard a meow. Looking down, he saw a small white cat with blue eyes, which looked up at him and mewed. "What is it you want?" he asked the kitten.

The kitten meowed, sniffed, and started walking into the forest.

Kurama was a little confused. Plus, he felt like hitting himself for talking to a cat. "You...you want me to follow you?" As the kitten meowed in response, he looked at it. "I'm sorry, little kitten, but I can't. I have to find a friend of mine."

Obviously not listening to Kurama, the cat sniffed again and started walking again, meowing for Kurama to follow it.

Shrugging, Kurama stood to his feet, wincing slightly from the pain, and followed the kitten, which had jumped into the bushes and pawed at a sleeve. Hearing a meow, Kurama pushed the bushes back and saw the sleeve… of the same cardigan Andrea was wearing that day. His emerald green eyes, although tired from the fight, now looked worried. "Andrea?"

The kitten mewed in her ear, trying to get her to wake up.

Kurama stepped into the tiny clearing surrounded by bushes and bamboo stalks. Andrea was lying on the ground; facedown, her hair covering part of her face. He started shaking her lightly on her shoulder for her to wake up. However, he heard a frightened meow from the kitten and looked at his hand, which he saw a red substance, one he knew all too well. He looked at her facedown form, which he could see bloodstains from her back up to her shoulder.

Fear struck him. _Please don't let this happen like my nightmare last night,_ Kurama thought as he turned Andrea onto her back, supported by his arm. "No…An-Andrea!" he shouted, shaking her harder. _This can't be happening!_ he thought to himself, lowering her onto the leaves that had littered the ground.

Even with Kurama's almost desperate shaking and pleading and the kitten pawing at her hair, Andrea didn't wake up. The kitten's paw landed on her neck and meowed again, this time scared.

Kurama knew he didn't have any other choice on how to wake her up. He abhorred the fact of what he was going to do, but he didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry for this," he said, raising his hand and smacking her in the face.

The force from the slap caused her head to move to the other side, facing a bamboo stalk in Kurama's direction. A very soft "Ow" came out of her mouth.

Silently apologizing to her, Kurama patted her face, not as harsh as his slap, but not a child's pat, either. "Wake up. Come on."

Andrea started struggling to open her eyes, which made the kitten jump off of her and stand not that far away.

Seeing her trying to open her eyes made Kurama relieved. Still, he couldn't be fully relieved until she woke up. "Andrea? It's me, Kurama. Wake up."

Andrea heard a voice saying her name and opened her eyes, only to find a cat. Slightly confused about a talking cat, she blinked. "Kurama? You're a cat?"

Kurama leaned over into her vision. "No, I'm right here."

Andrea blinked from the ground. Now it made sense. "Oh... for a minute there, I thought you were a cat."

Kurama merely chuckled, although the pain was rough. "No, I am not."

Andrea blinked her eyes again. "Anyone get the number of that 4x4?"

Kurama was starting to sweat, literally. "Uh... well..."

Andrea looked at him from the ground. "It wasn't a 4x4?"

"Well... technically..."

The look turned into confusion as she felt her shoulder, which now stung. "Well, what was it..."

Kurama now had nowhere to hide. "Someone..."

Ignoring the pain in her body, Andrea sat up and looked at him. "Someone?" She watched Kurama look down at the soot covering his body. "Looks like someone tried to go down a fireplace."

"Or tried to blow me up," Kurama said under his breath.

Andrea looked around them. "So, where's this someone anyway?" she asked, standing to her feet by holding onto a bamboo stalk. "I'll pop them two different color eyes."

"Dead." It wasn't a total lie, more like a half one.

Andrea pursed her lips in a pout. "Aww... I missed all the fun."

Kurama chuckled at her pout. "Next time, I'll wait for you to play the game."

Andrea looked down at the ground, seeing a big black shadow. As Kurama looked at that same shadow, Andrea looked up to see a figure in black and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God..."

Kurama looked behind him, pretending to look how tall one stalk was.

Andrea held onto the stalk, hands slightly shaking. "I can't believe it."

Kurama blinked; he knew Andrea was close to finding everything out.

"I thought he was... at the Tournament..."

Kurama looked down as Andrea looked at him, her face in an almost horror-filled look. "Gomen nasai."

Andrea blinked. "For what?"

It was time for Kurama to fess up and tell her the truth. "Lying to you."

Andrea looked stunned at his answer. "Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"To protect you. I didn't want you to find out the truth."

Andrea looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "And do you think you could've told me sooner?"

Kurama's head remained lowered. He felt ashamed for leaving her out of the loop. "I am sorry."

Andrea looked back in the direction she was facing, away from Kurama. "Do you know what fear is?" After Kurama nodded, she continued. "Not like this. Like you're trapped, and part of you wants to help out, but another part says to look behind you. And when you do, there's dozens of these green bombs aimed at you, ready to strike you down on your first step."

Kurama thought of his nightmare. "Perhaps something like this. A world where everything is dark and around every corner you find a person you love dead and disembodied? Is that fear or a nightmare?"

"How about a gun to your head? And you want to move, but then he'll kill you."

Kurama chuckled, trying to clear the depressing air around them. "I would gladly die, if it meant the safety of my friends."

Andrea knew what he meant. Still, the betrayal she felt and saw couldn't go away. "I know. That's why I can't turn back around."

Kurama blinked, confused by what she said. "What do you mean?"

"I'm scared of what I'll find," Andrea answered, starting to walk out of the forest.

Kurama followed after her, concerned about her more than ever. "Andrea, chotto matte yo /4/." He saw her stop in mid-step, looking at the ground. "I...I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Andrea kept her head lowered; whether or not she heard his apology, she wasn't really sure. "I'm sorry..." she said in a low voice before she suddenly whirled around and slapped him in the face.

Kurama felt the smaller hand slap him in the face, which made him stumble back, stunned. She was never like this.

Her hand shaking, Andrea looked up at him, tears now falling from her eyes. "Please don't follow me. Or I'll do something I'll regret."

Kurama looked at her, still stunned by what she had done, but the thought of what she meant stunned him more. Before he could ask Andrea what she meant, she ran off, trying to ignore the pain in her back. Kurama looked down at the ground, his red bangs covering his eyes. _What have I done?_ he thought. Picking up the kitten that had followed him, he walked silently back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((Will Andrea ever forgive him? Will they finally see the light? Will everything go back to the way it was? Find out in the next chapter.))

Author's Notes:

/1/ You're wondering how Karasu kidnapped her. Simple: he snuck into her apartment and abducted her. Then when Hiei asked about her, he imitated Andrea's voice. Sick, yeah, but also cool.

/2/ "Shikari, Kurama-kun" means "Kurama, be strong."

/3/ In "Poltergeist Report…" Well, if you didn't see it, can't tell you more.

/4/ "Chotto matte yo" basically means to "wait a minute" or American-ize it. "Wait up."

Yusuke: Oh, man! Kurama got popped!

Kurama: (holds bowl of popcorn) That didn't hurt.

(All face-fault)

Kurama: I've been through worse than that.

Cece: Well, review here.


	11. Kashitsuwoyurusu

Kashitsu wo Yurusu

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Don't own it, but you knew that already.))

Cece: Well, once again, this story's coming to a close.

Kurama: To make way for another saga.

Cece: (nods) Yep. Keep your eyes out for the third part.

Kurama: This is probably the longest chapter, so take your time reading.

Yusuke: Uh… what's the title mean?

Cece: After the story, Yusuke. RR.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andrea managed to avoid Kurama for the day. She asked Botan to tell him she needed "time to herself." In actuality, she really needed to be alone… because she didn't know whether to forgive Kurama or not. And it wasn't looking too good for the former.

At the present, which was just after sunset, Andrea sat in the living room of her apartment with Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan, watching "Ella Enchanted. /1/" While her friends were watching the movie, where the scene was that Ella wrote to the prince that she couldn't see him anymore because of her curse and she ran away to save him, Andrea didn't really pay attention to it.

Yukina watched the movie with interest. "I so like this movie. It's really sweet," she said, her ruby-like gaze twinkling.

Keiko agreed. "I like it, too."

Shizuru took a draw from her cigarette and blew out the smoke. "It's okay. But I prefer more action."

However, Botan looked over at the young Tantei. "Andrea? You hadn't said anything since the movie started."

With Andrea still not paying attention, her friends got worried. "Andrea?" Yukina asked her, getting only a blink and a small breath for an answer.

Shizuru put out her cigarette in her glass of water. "Hey, girl, what's the problem? Bro giving you a hard time again?"

Finally, Andrea answered them. "No."

Yukina looked concerned and worried. "What is it then?"

"It's nothing." Her voice remained deadpanned.

Keiko looked skeptical. "That doesn't sound like it's nothing."

Shizuru nodded. "Sounds more like something."

Andrea stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, the other four girls following her, and she stopped at the kitchen sink.

Botan looked at her. "Something happened last night, didn't it?"

Andrea continued to look away from everyone. "I don't want to talk about it," she answered her.

Yukina's ruby gaze looked more worried than ever. "You must if you want to feel better," she reasoned.

Andrea looked down into the sink. "It's Kurama."

Shizuru blinked. "Fox-boy? What's he done?"

Andrea took a deep breath. "Karasu came back to fight him, and he killed him."

Botan was confused. "I was sure Koenma took care of that last year."

Shizuru agreed with her. "Yeah, nothing could go wrong in Reikai."

Andrea took another deep breath. "Apparently, Karasu didn't die. He tried to kill me by locking me in the bathroom, but Kurama told me it was probably the door sticking to the frame."

Now, Yukina looked slightly stunned. "Kurama lied?"

Andrea nodded. "Worse than that. He didn't tell me that Karasu was alive. I had to find out myself... from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

Although Yukina looked stunned, she felt sorry for her. "We're so sorry."

Shizuru nodded her head. "Man, that sucks."

"It sure does," Keiko said, patting Andrea's shoulder, which flinched.

Yukina looked at the flinch. "Are you hurt?" As Andrea nodded, she started healing the young Tantei.

"Kurama's never lied to anyone," Botan said, trying to think of why the kitsune would do something like that.

Yukina finished healing Andrea. "Perhaps he had good reason."

Andrea looked at an imaginary speck. "What reason? If my life was on the line, which it was, I had a right to know."

Shizuru lit another cigarette. "Girl, the fox likes you," she said, taking a puff and letting out the smoke.

Andrea shook her head, mostly in denial, but also in anger. "You've got to be kidding. Shizuru, he lied to me and tried to cover it up."

"Because he was trying to protect you. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like you."

"He would've done it for everyone here. What makes me different?" Andrea asked her.

"Have you looked at him lately when he's around you?" Shizuru asked back to her.

"Not really," she answered, feeling a skeptical look from her friend. "Not that I would've noticed." Hearing the silence around made her turn around. "What is this, charades?" she asked, only to see Shizuru point to her own head. Remembering about the sixth sense, she turned back around. "Oh... forgot."

Shizuru looked at her. "Girl, next time you see Kurama, look at him, REALLY look at him. Got it?"

Andrea's heart was thudding out of control. "Oh, I looked at him all right. Saw him as a liar and he got what he deserved." She went to her room and closed the door.

Botan blinked. Wonder what she meant by 'he got what he deserved.'"

Yukina looked worried again. "I hope Kurama wasn't hurt."

"I don't know," Keiko said, literally answering both thoughts.

Shizuru leaned against a wall. "Girl needs to snap out of it."

Botan blinked as a thought came to her mind. "Anyone notice her right hand?" she asked them.

Keiko nodded. "I did. It looked redder than her other one."

Shizuru heard it all. "Did she slap someone?"

"I have a feeling if you mention his name around her, you might get it too," Botan answered as Yukina looked to the floor.

Keiko looked at them in utter disbelief. "Of all the people I've seen her hit, Kurama's not one of them."

Shizuru looked at the closed door. "I know honesty is the best policy but to tell the truth, she's acting like a spoiled brat."

Yukina was shocked, hearing Shizuru's thought. "Shizuru, how can you say that?"

Keiko thought for a minute. "Maybe she felt betrayed by what he did, like she can't trust Kurama anymore."

"She's seeing it from her point of view instead of Kurama's," Shizuru argued.

"Maybe she snapped or something."

"But as far as Kurama liking her is concerned, she's in denial," Botan said to them.

"She has to see what he saw," Yukina said to them.

"Walk a mile in each other's shoes," Shizuru added.

Botan looked at the door. "But try to get her out of her room."

"Easy." As she opened the door, she saw Andrea hug a stuffed animal in one hand and hold at bat in the other. Shizuru sighed. "Andrea, quit being stubborn."

Andrea looked at her from the bed. "I'm not stubborn."

Shizuru pointed at the floor. "Then what do you call this?"

"I call it the floor," Andrea answered, more bored than ever.

Shizuru walked in her room. "I call it running away from your problems."

Andrea looked out the window. "If I were running away, I sure wouldn't be here, would I?"

Shizuru tried to keep her cool. Andrea was one stubborn girl. "You're turning your back on something that isn't worth the time to cry over."

Andrea literally felt her heart being pulled in different directions. "How would you feel if this happened to you?" she asked her.

With a sad look in her eyes, Shizuru looked at her. "How would you feel if the one you loved died?" she asked back.

Having a slight feeling she was talking about her parents, Andrea looked at her. "I already had that happen, Shizuru. My parents died when I was really young. The police lied to me and said they died in a car accident. Now I know they died because my father killed my mother and then himself."

"Life's a bitch and then you die. It's the same all over," Shizuru answered her, but when she looked at Andrea's lowered head, she finally called it quits and headed towards the door. "When you've stopped being five years old, call me." With that, she left her room.

Keiko looked at Shizuru, noticing the look on her face. "Didn't work?"

Shizuru shook her head, lighting a cigarette. "Give me a call when she's back to her senses," she answered, leaving the apartment.

Botan took a deep breath. Hopefully, she wouldn't strike out. "Wish me luck." Hearing the "Good luck" from Yukina, she knocked on the young Tantei's door. "Hey, I know it's a bad subject, but remember how Kurama acted with you during the Dark Tournament?"

Andrea tried to dry her eyes as best she could. "Kind of."

"What if Toguro had pointed at Kurama, not at Kuwabara?"

Hearing the question made Andrea drop her stuffed animal in shock. What was she getting at?

Yukina's ruby eyes widened as she pulled her hands over her mouth. "Botan, how could you say that?"

Botan sat on Andrea's bed. "Shizuru was right about it."

The more Andrea thought about it, the more she knew she had two people to apologize to. "She was..." she started.

Yukina walked into her room as well. "Kurama did fight for you, Andrea."

As Botan picked her stuffed animal up and place it on her bed, Andrea let the tears flow. She had an understanding about it all; she remembered a few times when he told her to stay behind him, that she was still weak from the attacks. He cared about her, and she treated him like a dog. "And I was a complete idiot," she said, hanging her head.

Yukina looked at everyone. "You think there's still time?

Botan nodded. "Yep," she answered, pulling Andrea off of the bed as she blinked. "Come on."

Keiko watches as two out of the three girls walked out. "Come on, Andrea. It's not like he's going anywhere."

Grabbing a change of clothes, Andrea raced between them and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. "Where is he?" she asked from behind the door.

Yukina looked at Botan. "Do you suppose he could he be at his house?"

Botan looked at the gold rose pendant, grabbed it, and went to the bathroom. "Don't forget that," she said, sliding it under the door. She looked at Yukina. "I think so."

Yukina nodded. "We'll go there first."

"I just hope he didn't leave town," Keiko said.

Yukina shook her head. "That's not like Kurama. He wouldn't do that."

"But you know Yusuke."

Yukina blinked. "Yusuke seems really nice," she answered.

Andrea opened the door, wearing a lavender cardigan with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans. Her pendant shone around her neck. Obviously, she had put cold water on her face, because she looked better. "Oh, believe me; Yusuke's trying to get Botan and Koenma hooked up."

Botan laughed nervously as Yukina giggled.

Andrea headed to the door. "Come on; we're going fox-hunting," she said, desperate to get to Kurama before it was too late.

Meanwhile, at Kurama's house, the Tantei were playing poker. At the moment, Kurama and Hiei had more chips than Kuwabara and Yusuke, who was the dealer. Yusuke dealt the cards around. "Okay, twos are wild," he said, looking at his meager stack of chips. "And, uh…what happened to the potato chips?"

Kuwabara looked at his even SMALLER stack of chips. "I don't know."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara. "Hn, idiot. How can we play without chips?"

"Blame Urameshi. It was his day to bring the chips."

Yusuke looked at him. "Hey!"

Kurama looked at his cards sadly. It was all too obvious that something was the matter, but he didn't want to worry his friends at the moment.

Kuwabara looked at the not concentrating kitsune. "Still hung up?"

Kurama snapped out of it and blinked at Kuwabara. "Huh?"

Yusuke looked at Kurama, eyebrow raised. "You look like someone sat on you, Kurama."

A blue glow came from underneath Hiei's bandanna. "Hn, it's the girl," Hiei said, looking at Yusuke. "Dealer's call."

"5." Yusuke put 5 worth of chips in the center of the table.

Kurama blinked again but looked at Hiei. "Hiei! You used your Jagan on me!"

"So what if I did, fox?" Hiei asked him. Picking up some chips, he added, "I see your 5 and raise you 10."

Kuwabara tried not to laugh. "Shorty got busted," he sing sung.

Hiei only glared at him. "Your turn, oaf."

Kuwabara put some chips down. "I see your ten and raise you 20."

While everyone wasn't looking, Yusuke looked under the table and ate a few chips from the bowl.

Kurama set down some chips. "I see your 20 and raise you 5 more."

Kuwabara looked under the table. "Urameshi!"

A few little chips hung off of his mouth. "Uh..."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "I knew those chips were here."

Hiei grabbed the bowl out of Yusuke's hands. "Been hiding the chips again?"

Yusuke sat back up, laughing nervously. "Uh... I'll raise you ten more."

Kuwabara set his cards down. "I fold."

Hiei looked at his hand. "I call. Three of a kind," he said, holding up three Jacks.

Yusuke set his cards down, two kings and two queens. "Two pair."

Kurama set his cards down, three Queens and two 10s. "Full house."

Yusuke fell out of his chair in disbelief as Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "Hey, Kurama? Your luck's turning around."

Kurama blinked, collecting his chips. "No it isn't."

Yusuke got back in his chair. "Come on, fox-boy. You and Andrea belong together... kinda like Mukuro and Hiei." /2/

Hiei looked at him and growled. "I just work for her, idiot."

Kuwabara blinked. "Really?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Of course, oaf!"

The argument was getting nowhere fast. "Can we just resume our game?" Kurama asked them.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, sure, man," he answered.

Kurama took a deep, relieving breath. "Dealer calls."

Yusuke dealt the cards again. "Four's wild," he announced.

Kurama set some chips down. "I place 50."

Kuwabara set his cards down. "I fold," he said, but suddenly stiffened.

Yusuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Kuwabara blinked. "Someone's coming."

Hiei didn't even freeze. "Probably Kurama's mother. She did say she would be back about now."

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, it's younger than his mom."

Kurama looked at him, also sensing the feeling someone was there. "How much?" he asked him.

"Age or chips?"

Kuwabara's joke wasn't really that funny to Kurama, who sighed. "Both."

"Chips, I fold. Age, gotta be near 18."

The blue light underneath Hiei's bandanna appeared again. "It's the girls," Hiei said to them.

"And that means my lovely Yukina's here!" Kuwabara said.

Mentally, he wanted to kill this baka. "Let's finish the game!" Hiei said to the lovesick idiot.

Kurama set his cards down. "I fold as well," he said to them.

Outside, Andrea was biting her bottom lip. She was getting so nervous that her heart was thumping inside of her like a fast Congo drum. "Maybe he's busy; I don't want to bother him," she said.

Yukina patted her on the back. "You'll be fine, Andrea," she answered.

"He's probably still upset at me, and I don't really blame him."

Botan looked at her. "Hey, just be thankful you're not in love with Yusuke."

Keiko's face reddened. "Uh..." As Yukina giggled, Keiko looked at them, waving her hands, laughing nervously. "It's not what it looks like."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiight."

Inside the house, Hiei looked at his teammates. "Call."

Yusuke lowered his cards. "Three sevens." Kuwabara gave him a look of "I think you're gonna lose this one."

Hiei set his cards down as well. "Two kings."

"Oh, man," Yusuke said as Kuwabara tried not to laugh at him while Hiei collected his chips.

Back outside, Andrea swallowed semi-nervously. "Okay, you two can argue about Yusuke... I've got something important to do." She knocked on the door. _And I'll just hope it doesn't kill me,_ she added to herself.

Keiko looked at her friends. "Maybe we should leave before someone opens the door," she suggested. She figured it was Andrea's fight and hers alone.

Yukina nodded her head in agreement. "I think you are right." Botan had grabbed both her and Keiko and hid all three of them behind a tree.

Kurama opened the door and saw a familiar bobbed reddish-brown head. "Oh, Andrea," he said, slightly surprised that she was at his house this late.

Andrea blinked. Maybe she came at a bad time. "Was I disturbing something?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. It's just a poker game with the guys."

Andrea nodded her head, the ends almost on her mouth. "Let me guess... Yusuke lost." She wouldn't tell him that she looked in the window while he was getting the door.

Kurama chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, in fact he lost to Hiei."

Andrea slightly smiled at the answer. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Her face then looked of urgency. "Uh, do you have anywhere we can talk..." She looked in the door. "Away from the fighting duo?"

As Kurama looked behind him, he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestling on the floor. Maybe the living room was a bad idea. He turned to her. "Uh, yeah. My room."

Andrea felt like sighing in relief. "All right." But there was something she had to get out. As she walked into his room, Kurama closed the door behind them and Andrea looked at the floor. "I guess there isn't a fancy way to say it."

Kurama leaned against the wall, slightly confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. "Care to elaborate?"

Andrea took a deep breath. Sure it was tough to get out, but she had to… for his sake and hers. "The reason I avoided you today was because I acted like a brat," she began, still looking down at the floor. "I didn't see it from your point of view." Another deep breath. "Earlier tonight, Shizuru asked me something that scared me. She asked me how I would feel if someone I loved were killed. I couldn't answer it right away, but now I can. I couldn't take it; you were the first person to be truthful with me, and I hurt you."

Kurama knew it was tough on her; still he felt she had a right. "I am fine with you wanting to hate me. You have every right to."

The word "hate" shocked Andrea inside. She really had to get it out. "I did, at the time I finally found out. But I realize the more I hate you, the more depressed you'd be. And it's not your fault."

The poor girl was almost shaking; Kurama could sense it. "Andrea, it's my fault that you were hurt."

"But I should have understood why you kept it from me. I should have let you explain instead of hurting you."

"You were angry at the time. You had the right."

Andrea shook her head. "I don't anymore. I'm sure if it was the other way around..." She sat down on his bed, trying not to collapse.

Kurama looked at the girl on his bed. "I would have forgiven you."

Andrea wrung her hands together. "After what I did to you..."

"I would have forgiven you," Kurama repeated. "And I did."

Andrea blinked, hearing his answer. "When?"

"Yesterday."

Andrea blinked her eyes. "What?" she asked, looking at the floor again, this time in disbelief.

"I've forgiven you. I had since we fought."

Andrea was literally at a loss for words. How could he forgive her just like that? "A fight that shouldn't have happened." As Kurama sat next to her, she felt herself saying two words that she had come over to say. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven, if you forgive me."

"I do." The words came out faster than ink to dry on calligraphy paper.

"Then you are too forgiven."

Andrea felt relief wash all over her like a waterfall. She felt better, and for the first time in two days, she smiled. "That felt good."

Kurama had to agree; he couldn't really handle her being mad at him for eternity. "It did," he agreed. He saw Andrea blink and when she was trying her hardest to not turn the color of his hair, he smiled at her.

Outside Kurama's bedroom door, Hiei pulled a struggling Yusuke and a knocked out Kuwabara away from the door. From within the room, however, Andrea shook her head. "They're at it again?" she asked him.

Kurama nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."

Andrea hung her head low. "They'll never learn."

Kurama shook his head. "Afraid not."

A few minutes of silence came and went before Andrea broke it. "There was another reason why I stayed away from you."

Kurama looked at her direction. "Why is that?"

Inside, Andrea's conscious was driving her nuts. (_Oh, great... he just forgave me, and now I'm going too far here_,) she thought to herself.

Her other half looked at her. ((_Hey, but he's worth it!)) _she answered.

(_Shizuru must have smoked one too many_.

((_But she did have a point. Are you past the baby stage now?_))

Andrea couldn't really look up at him; her mind was racing, and so was her heart. (_How do you get out of this?)_

Her other half felt like popping her upside the head. ((_Tell the truth.))_

Andrea blinked her eyes. (_Which is?)_

_((That you were scared for his safety and that he is a very important person in your life_.))

(_So, in other words, I'm in love with him._) Andrea felt like she would stop breathing when she heard herself think that. (_Oh, no. Nuh-uh..._)3/

((_Well, not in so many words…_))

Andrea felt panicked. (_Any way to say it where it doesn't sound like that?)_

Her other half thought. ((_"Kurama, you are a very important person to me, and I don't want to lose that." How about that?))_

It didn't sound like it, which made her sigh mentally. (_You think he'll figure that out?)_

((_If he does, maybe it'll get to be better then just friends_.))

(_Well, wish me luck... I'm gonna need it_.) Finally giving her mind a rest, she answered him, although her head did not rise. "You're a very important person to me, and during that fight with Karasu, I was scared because I thought the same thing would happen again."

Kurama blinked, knowing what she was saying. "That I would die and this time, not come back?" As Andrea nodded her head with her head still lowered, he put his arm around her. "Rest assured, I will always come back."

Relieved to hear the words, Andrea wrapped her arms around Kurama. She thought to her conscious. (_Any other ideas?)_

((_I think you can handle it_.)) Her conscious let her take over, somehow sensing Andrea sticking her tongue out at her.

"Kurama, I believe you." With that, she hugged him while he wrapped his arms around her.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone person watched them from binoculars. "You're still my girl." The person set them down. "And I'm going to make you mine again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((Who was the person watching with binoculars? And what does this person have to do with Andrea? Will everything finally be over? Find out in part three called "Trial of Halves."))

Author's Notes:

/1/ I've never seen the movie before. Plus, I don't own it, either. Props to my buddy, Kori, for the idea.

/2/ This pairing made no sense to me. Oh, well.

/3/ "Nuh uh" was something from "The Emperor's New Groove." I don't own the movie, either.

Cece: Trilogy time!

Kurama: Okay, okay, no need to get excited.

Cece: Whoo hoo!

Kurama: To figure out who the person is, check out the next segment. Okay, Cece, you can stop jumping on the bed now.

Yusuke: What did the title mean, anyway?

Cece: (stops jumping on bed) "To forgive someone of his/her own faults."

Yusuke: Cool! So, do Kurama and Andrea…?

Cece: (FWAPs him with binder) You moron! They're not like rabbits!


End file.
